Spectacular Spider-man Season 3: The Light
by NewArvo
Summary: Season 3 of the TV series. Set six months after the events of Season 2. With New Enemies, New Friends, New City. Can Spider-man save the city from the conspiracy to destroy it. Can Peter Parker survive what his Senior Year holds for him. Can Peter finally find a stable relationship. Peter Parker and Spider-man has yet to face their greatest foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 1

* * *

'(Sigh) For once try to be early on your first school day' said a voice, a familiar voice at that. And for some reason, it is like he has heard those very same words before under these very same circumstances. Peter was trying to hold his blanket over his head as an evil force tried to rip it away from him. After a struggle of strength, Peter emerged victorious.

'Peter!' said the voice more sternly now that sent a shockwave of wake up call to his cells. Now, Peter's eyes were open under his blanket but his mind still dazed, still asleep.

'Are we really going through this again?!' said the voice of Aunt May. That stroke Peter, he wasn't just feeling Déjà vu, He remembered for the past twelve years on the first day of school his aunt has had to drag him out of his bed. Literally drag him out of his bed.

'Aunt May!' Peter jerked up, every cell in his body awake and alive.

'I told you to go to bed early last night!' Peter's aunt started her lecture. 'What were you doing anyway? Getting home way past midnight! And now you're going to be late for your last first day of school!'

'I was… doing some… community service!' Peter said improvising on the spot.

'Well I'm going to call the council and –.' Aunt May was cut off by Peter who grabbed her hand.

'That won't be necessary!' said Peter worried that when his aunt calls, she'll find out that he lied to her. Worst case scenario, his aunt will drop him off and pick him up from school. Or he'll get grounded for weeks. 'I can make it there in time!'

'It's eight fifteen in the morning! You can't possibly run that fast!'

'Yes I can!' Peter said as he picked up his usual blue shirt, brown pants outfit then ran down the stairs. He drank his glass of milk and picked up a couple of toasts already prepared on the kitchen table. 'What will I do without her' Peter thought appreciating all his aunt has done for him since he was little.

* * *

Peter was swinging through Times Square, as spider-man! The traffic had already built up and cars were honking everywhere. Pedestrians crossing the roads getting back to their daily routines after an arguably the worst summer vacation so far, at least for Peter anyways.

Since Green Goblin has been put down, he was back to dealing with normal thugs stealing something, breaking in to somewhere and what not. As much as it was boring, it also wasn't worth anything to the Bugle. Jonah would often say

'Boring! Boring! Boring!' he would say in his usual like he was always high blood pressure voice. 'I've seen one! I've seen them all!'

'I don't want pictures of these baboons hanging upside down on a street lamp! I wanna see spider-man getting his butt kicked!'

Peter slapped his head while swinging through Times Square. 'Why oh why did I remember that! What triggered that memory?'

Then there was a loud inspiring music played on the big screen. The whole block stopped its busy schedules and looked up. It was an ad for Nguyen tech. After Green Goblin disappeared (Norman Osborn), OsCorp started to crumble with no leadership. Nguyen tech. took that opportunity and became the top provider for Manhattan this past year.

The advertisement showed the brand new facility in town. It was a tall tower much like OsCorp but more modern with in style. It's basically a fifty feet cylindrical tube of glass. But wasn't what caught Peter's attention. Just underneath the big screen was a digital screen that read '8: 26 am'.

Peter gritted his teeth and blocked out all distractions all around him. He focused on one thing and one thing only, Getting to school on time.

* * *

Normally the saying goes 'saved by the bell'. But for Peter, it was the bane of existence. 'If only it waited for ten more seconds' Peter thought. 'I wouldn't be mopping the floor right now!'

Peter spent his first senior lunch break of the year, mopping the corridors. There were a few people sitting around either reading books on hunched over fiddling with their phones while sitting on the ground.

Then a loud sound echoed through the corridors. It was the sound that was drilled into their heads since their first day of school twelve years ago. It was the bell. For once Peter was glad to hear that, the bell means lunch break is over and lunch break is over means mopping is done!

Peter was about to put the mop away when in front of him, Liz standing in front of her locker getting her things sorted out for her next lesson. They haven't spoken since….. Well since Peter broke up with her and he felt like he did it the wrong way. That's why he man up to talk to her now.

'Hey Parker!' another familiar voice called him from behind before he take a step closer to Liz. Liz looked up, made a momentary eye contact with Peter then left for her class. Peter turned to face Sally with the usual 'gang'(Glory, Ranty, King Kong Flash and….. Peter was surprised ShaShan).

'Serves! You right-' Sally began talking away with her sassy tone. Peter turned to look for an escape and saw Gwen. A huge smile emerged on his face at the sight of his 'friend' almost as fast faded as Harry came and took her hand.

'Hey I'm talking to you!' Sally continued.

'Well… at least she's talking to me' Peter thought.

'OOPS!' Flash said accompany by a splash on the ground that covered the floor with soda. 'Sorry my hands slipped!'

(sigh) was all that Peter could say.

* * *

Peter remembered a few people saying 'Best First day ever' as they finished up for the day.

'Well Definitely not the best first day for Peter Parker'. Peter said to himself as spider-man while following a cargo truck full of technology shipment for the Nguyen tech. building. 'But at least spider-man gets to have first look on these new sweet tech!'

From above Peter noticed a dark figure moving in the shadows. 'This is billions of dollars, worth of Innovation and research. Of course there will be bad guys to steal it.' Peter said while watching swiftly jump from rooftops to rooftops positioning herself slightly ahead of the truck then leapt on top of it. 'And a professional too!' Peter said surprise at the showcase of skills.

The dark figure pulled what looked a sword but different, light enough for swift movements and strong enough to cut through. The figure lifted it up and was and slams it down to break open the cargo. It was confused, one second its blade was there the next it wasn't.

'Didn't you mom ever told you not to play with knives?' spider-man said holding the blade in his hand. The figure turned to him then dashed swiftly, faster than any normal thugs who might attempt this job.

He was wearing pitch black clothing. It was loose enough for easy movements but not too sagged to minimise air resistance. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it with a bladed gauntlet and gloves with the sleeve ends tucked in. He was black boots that made minimal noise with black trousers, its ends tucked in. For its mask, it was just black shades with a balaclava covering his entire head.

Before Peter realized it he already suffered three swift punches on his abdomen. Inside his mask, Peter spilled blood out of his mouth. Those punches weren't normal punches. They were designed to target certain parts of the body to quickly bring down an opponent. Then Peter felt a foot behind his and a hand around his throat. The foot flicked him of his feet then the hand drove him on to the metal cargo. 'Ok… He's good!' Peter thought.

Peter spun around trying to sweep his ninja opponent off his feet but he was trained for this kind of combat and easily evaded the attempt. The ninja jumped backwards onto his hands then continued the cycle on to his feet.

'Don't interfere!' He said slightly muted under the balaclava. He dashed again seeing that Peter was trying to get up. The ninja placed a knee on Peter's chest and a hand around his throat. 'Don't interfere if you want to live!'

Peter knew he can't win this fight but he can save the cargo. With his free hand (the hand not holding the sword), He shot a web to the side hoping it'll attach to something. Half a second later, both of them were swept of the metal cargo and onto the street. The new Nguyen tech. building was just ahead of them and they both watched as the truck drove in as the electric gates opened then closed after it. The fifteen foot high fence were wired with electricity including that gate.

The ninja got and kicked his weapon out of Peter's hand. 'You don't know what you just did'. He said in a warning, it's all over tone.

'What do you-!' Peter said stopped mid-sentence as he got up only to see that he was talking to no one.

'What was that all about?' He asked himself while he looked at the magnificent building a few blocks away from him. About mid-way up the tower, there was a massive billboard of the Nguyen tech logo and its slogan "The Light of the World"

'Looks like I don't get to see those new gadgets after all' Peter said in disappointment. 'Peter Parker and Spider-man, same guy, same bad luck'.

'Well looking forward to the light they'd bring to the world!' Peter turning around, shotting a web then pulled himself into the air.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**

**Special Thanks to Spiderman1fan for helping me with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 2

Peter woke up the next morning feeling the sores from his last night patrol. His reflection off the mirror showed bruises all over his torso, mostly gathered around the rib areas. Normally bruises heal in less than ten-hours for Peter's enhanced regeneration. But these bruises he was looking at, still looks fresh, as fresh as if he got them a second ago. He carefully put his t-shirt on, caressing the soft cotton over his bruises.

He heard footsteps coming up and a second later his door opened.

'Peter time to get up-'called out his aunt expecting him to be still dozing off in his bed. 'Oh you're already ready!'

Aunt May caught a glimpse of Peter's injuries at the last second. 'What was that?'

'What was what?' Peter asked innocently.

'This' His aunt stepped closer to him and placed a hand gently on his ribs. Peter winced at the pain the touch delivered to his brain trying his best to mask but it didn't work. Aunt May was looking straight into his eyes with a stern look, a very stern look.

'It's nothing!' Peter replied but he was still getting the same look. 'Honest!'

'Do I need to ground you?' asked his aunt. 'Do I need to call someone's parent?'

'No! Let's not over react to things!' Peter said. 'This is just the result of a skateboard flying from underneath my feet and a sudden clash with concrete! Really, it's nothing'

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning that day. Everyone from the seniors class had gathered in front of the Nguyen tech building. Mr. Warren called the role as they prepared to enter the building. Everyone returned a 'present' answer as they heard their name, everyone except Peter Parker.

'Pair up with someone before we enter' said they're teacher . Everyone turned to look at each other shuffling across the pack and pairing up. It was the usual pairs, Flash and Sha Shan, Harry and Gwen, Sally and Rant, Glory and Kong.

Liz looked around for her partner and spotted MJ to be looking around as well. A sigh of relief for Liz but almost at the same instant a gasp of shock as a tall dark and handsome young man walked next to MJ.

'Hey!' Ahmed started the conversation. 'uh….. have you got a partner? No one seems to want to be my partner….'

'I doudt that!' MJ cheered him up. 'There are plenty of girls here who likes your type of guys!'

'Are you one of those girls by any chance?' Ahmed asked knowing full well what the answer will be.

'Let's find out' MJ teased grabbing his hand as they filed together at the back of the line. That just left Liz without a partner. Sadness came upon Liz, she used to be one of the more popular girls in the school but now she's partnerless. At that instant her knight in shining armour appeared in the appearance of Peter Parker.

Peter came in panting for his next breathe. 'Sorry I got held up!' Peter apologized to the class. 'I ran into an old lady and accidentally spilled her groceries!' More like had to tie some goons as they tried to steal from an elderly couple.

'Good that you're here ' said ticking him off in the roll. 'You're with Miss Allen. Alright everyone! Let's go' said their teacher who presented an ID to the guard who in turn opened the front gate for them.

Peter looked across to his partner walking a metre away from him looking forward not making any eye contact with him. Peter sighed, since the break-up with her, things have been awkward between but this was a perfect opportunity Peter thought to start over again, as friends. He wasn't exactly the saviour Liz was expecting but at least she wasn't alone, that at least put a smile on her face.

The glass slid open as it felt their presence under its detector. It literally felt like walking into the future. There were touch screens everywhere and everything looked white and silky smooth, even the people who worked there wore in compliment to their surroundings who gave them a nod of greetings as they walked past.

In the centre of it all a big metal tube that ran from the highest level into the ground. All the floors seemed to be bowing down in worship to that tube as all the floor circled around it. Mr Nguyen waited at the roots of the tube in front of the railings that keeps bystanders away from the core of this building.

'Welcome to my company!' Mr Nguyen greeted that group that approached. 'This is the first time that a group of students take a tour around my building but that's what this is this building is all about, the future. And you young people are the future of this city! Please, enjoy the tour and if you have any questions feel free to ask any of my employees, they'll be more than happy to answer your questions or you can ask my intern who is standing amongst you at the moment' Mr Nguyen said with pride as he pointed to Ahmed. There were mixtures of gasps and 'really' in the class.

'Not just a looker huh?!' MJ teased her partner. Ahmed just smiled, scratched the back of his and blushed in embarrassment as he was now the most popular guy in the room.

'I shall be taking my leave then' Mr Nguyen announced his departure. 'I hope you enjoy the rest of the day!'

Everyone broke away into their pairs and wondered around the building. Gwen and Harry started right away with their questionaires, walking up to an info touch screen to find their destination. Liz and Peter were the only one left on the spot neither moving nor talking to each other. Peter decided that it was now time to break this awkwardness between them.

'Hey, wanna go check out this big metal tube?' Peter invited Liz with a friendly inviting smile. He didn't offer his hand yet, 'baby steps' he reminded himself.

'What do you think it is?' asked Peter starting the conversation between them.

'Umm… a big metal tube?' Liz said sarcastically.

'It's more than that!' Peter said.'Hear that soft humming noise?'

'Oh yeah…..' said Liz in realization. 'I didn't notice that before!'

'I think it's a machine of some sort. It's definitely alive and doing something'

'What do you think doing Einstein?' Liz said a feeling a little more open with Peter.

'I think it's a generator' Peter said carefully trying his best to at least sound half professional. 'It might be a new and more efficient way of generating and distributing electricity. It's still under beta tests probably'

'Do you know where the toilets are?' Liz asked.

'As them as we walked in' replied Peter. 'They're by the front door'

'OK! I'll be right back'

Peter watched Liz run across the floor then disappear around the corner. 'Mend relationship with Liz Allen. Check!' Peter noted to himself.

'Hey!' MJ said who seemed to come out of nowhere.

'MJ!' Peter jumped.

'You two seem to be going along well' said MJ, Peter satisfied with himself by that comment. 'But shouldn't you be with her' MJ pointed to Gwen who was asking an employee with Harry.

'It's complicated' Peter replied keen to end the topic. 'Shouldn't you be with Ahmed?'

'He's hot at the moment' MJ said looking Ahmed who looked in panic at the bombardment of questions his new classmates was asking him. 'I'll wait till he cools off'

* * *

It was ten at night and most of the business of the city had calmed down but not Nguyen Tech. Peter watched shipments of boxes getting put into the company's own personal vault. A small building next to the Metro bank except this one obviously had more advance defence systems.

The guys dropped the last of the properties then left and finished up for the day. Peter has done this many times and he just knew that there will be robbers tonight. He watched as a group of three guys in black worked on the front door but that wasn't what intrigued Peter, it the dark figure on the rooftop.

'Looks like Cat saw something shiny' Peter swooped in and interfered with the ongoing robbery.

'Really?!' Peter said in horrified shock. 'You're going to rob this building with highly advanced defence system with just a crowbar!'

'It's Spider-man! Get him!' one of the guys orederd.

'(sigh) You guys will never learn' Peter said.

One of the guys charged holding his crowbar up for an overhead strike. Peter shot a web on the crowbar, jumped over the street lamp behind him then pulled the guys in to the air. He attached the other end to the ground leaving the guy hanging in the air.

'I wouldn't let go of that if I were you!' said Peter. 'One down two to go!'

Peter indicated with his hand daring them to come at him. Both charged at the same time. With just one string of web, both of them ended up hanging upside down next to their friend with their feet tied together. Peter jumped on to the rooftop to address to the other thief only this one had already made it in.

There was a clean cut off the roof top window and gums covered that laser alarms. 'Didn't know she carries gum around with her' Peter said in surprise. What was even more shocking for Peter was when he looked in. He expected death traps and laser beams moving around randomly without a pattern. All he was looking at is a pretty harmless room.

Peter lowered on a web string hanging upside down scanning the surroundings. Satisfied that it was safe to land, he flipped of his web and landed on all fours in a crouched position.

'Here Kitty, Kitty' Peter said. The denseness of the walls prevented sound from escaping and it echoed back to him.

'I believe thanks are in order for taking out my competition but no thanks' Cat said form the shadows.

'Ah! You know me!' Peter said scanning the darkness for any sign of her. 'Just doing what I can to help'

'Was my dad an exception of that?!' Cat replied in an angrier tone.

'Look! He's in prison for a reason and should be kept there! Nothing personal' Peter said and jerked around at the same instant he heard the slightest of noise. Peter dashed to the sound but arrived too late. In front of him there was a slab of cement protruding from the ground to about waist high. It had a flat platform device on top of with two lights on it, a green light and a red light. Unfortunately for Peter the red light was on.

The ground underneath Peter shifted as metallic bars shotted out of the ground imprisoning the item and its stealer but to Peter's case it was just the stealer. Cat emerged from darkness with a metallic case in one hand.

'How do you like it behind bars?' Cat teased. 'Maybe you should be kept there. Nothing Personal' Cat returned the line. She took out her grappling gun and pulled herself to the roof and escaped into the night.

Blue and red lights and sirens filled the front windows outside. Shadows moved rapidly making their way to the door then busting to open guns at the ready. George Stacy with Mr Nguyen stepped into the scene and headed straight in to the middle of the room to where spider-man was.

'This would be the second time I've seen you behind bars' joked George.

'Is he the thief?' asked Mr Nguyen walking up next to him while scanning his checklist.

'No sir' replied George examining the bars before him. 'If he was the thief he would have the stolen item with him.'

Mr Nguyen touched the bars which instantly dropped and disappeared into the floor. 'It obeys only to my touch.

'My apologies spider-man for the inconvenience.'

'The thief took a brief case from there' asked spider-man pointing at the platform device. 'What was in it?'

'Oh it's just an old relic I took with me here form Vietnam' replied Mr Nguyen. 'It's just an expensive one, it's of no big deal! The newly shipped self-recharging batteries are sitting safely on their shelves.' Mr Nguyen reassured. 'That's what matters'

'I'm glad that our future sabotaged' said George. 'Don't worry Mr Nguyen. We'll track down this thief and get you back you artefact.'

'That won't be necessary. It really is no big deal!'

'All righty then!' said Peter. 'I guess I'll be taking my leave'

Peter himself on to the roof top did a quick look around but just as he suspected, Cat was long gone. For some reason Peter's gut is telling him that is not just some ordinary artefact.

* * *

'Follow her' said Mr Nguyen. 'I'll talk to the cops'

The ninja who was next to him bowed in salute and stepped into the darkness of the night. He carried two swords on his back; the same kind the ninja spider-man faced was wearing. He wore the same black outfit as well. The only difference was the piece of cloth he tied around his head to cover his eyes with the long ends flapping with his every movement.

Black Cat was good. She was fast and made minimal noise as she travelled across town on rooftops but he as better. If she made minimal sound, he made no sound. If she was fast he was faster. If she was good, he was better.

It was now obvious what her destination is. That tall building with ling windows now visible a few blocks away. 'Working for Mr. Lincoln I see'

* * *

Cat placed the brief case in front of Thompson Lincoln on his desk. 'I've done my end of the bargain'

'Indeed' Lincoln responded satisfied that the job was well done. 'Your father will be at the docks in an hour. Our business is done' he said turning around turning his back from her and faced the window.

Cat left but Lincoln knew there was someone else in the room. 'I don't believe I have business with you' said Lincoln.

'How about a trade?' The man offered. 'You give me that suitcase and you get to keep your life. That's the easy way of course…..'

'Then let me make this hard for you' Lincoln said turning around and standing up. The height difference was obvious but the skill difference was unknown. 'You don't know who you're messing with!'

The ninja placed his right on his right shoulder sword and the other he opened towards Lincoln daring him to come.

'Big mistake kid!' raged over his desk. For a huge man, he had unbelievable speed and balance on his punches. The ninja could tell that this was a seasoned fighter and a worthy opponent but Lincoln was good, he was better.

Lincoln was hitting nothing but air and the ninja just sidestepped and used footwork to get around his opponent without having to drawing his sword. 'I don't normally play around with my pray but you have such a big pride, the bigger the pride, the bigger the fall.'

Using the fact that his opponent was talking, Lincoln delivered a round house kick that would have kicked the ninja head off clean from its shoulders. With quick reflexes, the ninja drew his right sword and block the kick over his left shoulder with the flat part. The hardened steel absorbed all the power and was still good as new.

Lincoln pushed with the same leg. The ninja bent to the right then ducked letting the kick sweep past over his head. Lincoln brought the same kick back then slammed down. The marble floor shattered but there was no body.

The ninja was several metres away from Lincoln standing and waiting for Lincoln. He lifted his sword up and pointed at Lincoln. 'Last chance to surrender'. He announced. 'Give me that suitcase and you get to live another day'

Lincoln has had his pride mocked multiple times by this kid. There was no way he would let him get out alive. He stepped over the massive then on the floor then dashed forward his right arm brought back for a final blow.

'We could have arranged your death a better but this will have to do' the ninja commented. He waited for the right hook before he swings his sword. Lincoln came at an unbelievable speed but to the ninja saw every bit of movement. He brought his left leg back turning his body facing the inside. The right hook swept past were his left chest would've have been. With the same motion, the ninja swung his blade down to cut the arm off.

Lincoln drifted past a few metres from all the momentum behind him. The ninja stood his ground with the sword in his right hand.

'If this was an ordinary skin, your sword would've cut it off' Lincoln pointing the long thing wound he got from the blade. Seeing the result the ninja sheathed his sword and picked up the brief case from the desk.

'I'm done here' he said. 'It was a good fight, Mr Lincoln. I will remember it'

Lincoln was about to take a step towards him but his vision blurred and lost his balance.

'This sword is glazed with poison'. The ninja said as a matter of fact. 'No one has survived it before and no one will'

'Who….. are… you?!' Lincoln said as his mouth started to bubble.

'Call me Brother Power of the Light' replied Brother Power.

Brother Power placed the brief case on the desk of Mr Nguyen. Mr Nguyen's uneasiness came to an ease after opening the case with his touch and seeing that the contents was unharmed.

'You have done well Brother Power. The Light will never forget your service' said Mr Nguyen. 'In due time you will receive your reward'

'I am Glad' replied Brother Power bowing to the holy one then turned to leave the room then stopped. 'Can I ask something?'

'Go ahead'

'What's in the case?' there was a pause after that question. Brother Power realized his mistake and apologized. 'My apolo-'

'It is the power to change the world' Mr Nguyen replied.

'Of Course!' Brother Power said then left the room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. He took off his balaclava and breathed in the fresh air. At the same time his phone rang in his pocket.

'Hello?' he answered the phone.

'Hey Ahmed! It's MJ' said the voice from his phone. 'I really had a good time earlier'

'Yeah! Me too!' replied Ahmed.

'I'll see you at tomorrow?'

'Yeah! I'll you tomorrow!' replied Ahmed.

**Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 3

The most dangerous of the criminal locked up were shifted to new prison cells that night. Prison Cells developed by the leading company in innovation and technology, Nguyen Tech. The guards took them out one by one. Two guards guiding the prisoner at both arms and another four making a box perimeter around them, you could never be too careful around these guys.

'Last but not least!' One of the guards commented as he arrived at the prison cell were the last prisoner to be transported was being held. A skinny and lanky man with orange hair stepped out of the shadow of the far side of the cell. 'Why are you guys all so gloom?' the guard asked opening the cell. 'You guys are getting better treatment!'

'You mean we're getting locked up better' Cletus responded. 'How delightful'

The guard packed away his 'Mr. Nice Guy' and roughly shoved Cletus in front of him. Two other guards collected him on either side. Cletus noticed that not only the cells were upgraded but the guards' weapons as well. They were now carrying electric batons and were wearing gauntlets that shoot out electric wires if a prisoner got out of reach.

'Blast that Nguyen guy!' Cletus cursed him to himself.

'We're here.' One of the guards announced. The bars were the same kind at the Nguyen Tech's private vault. The bars would only open from a registered touch. 'Meet your new roommate Eddie Brock' said one of the guards before a swiped a card on a scanner then the bars shot up out of the ground locking them both in with no escape.

'Hey!' said Eddie in an excited tone. 'Welcome to my world!'

* * *

The bell for the end of the day rang and everyone wasted not a second later of getting out of their seats and making for the door, it was Friday afterall. Peter, having a small figure, had no power over the football players who bullied their way out into the hallway.

Finally, Peter got out and enjoyed smelling the fresh air, one of the underrated privileges everyone has especially after the ten seconds of being squashed in between sweaty and stinky footballers. Everyone hurried over to their lockers and dumped their stuff in getting ready for the thrill that the weekend brings, basically no school and no homework. He noticed that MJ was leaning on her locker waiting for a certain someone and a second later Ahmed came into the scene.

'Hey!' MJ greeted. 'You doing anything tonight?'

'Oh sorry!' Ahmed apologised. He knew what the next question would be if he said yes. 'I've some intern stuff to tonight…. I'm free in the week end though!' Ahmed reassured the disappointed MJ.

'All right' MJ said. 'I'll see you tomorrow then'

'Yeah!' Replied Ahmed. 'I'll see you tomorrow! Actually I'll walk you home now!'

'Ok!' MJ replied in delight.

'Hey Peter!' Gwen startled Peter from behind.

'Gwen! Scared me!' Peter replied picking up the books he dropped in the process.

'So….uh…. reckon it's a good time to catch up this weekend?' Gwen asked. 'We haven't really talked much lately….'

'Yeah! No problem!' Peter said agreeing with Gwen's last comment.

'Will you actual show up?' Gwen sad in sarcasm knowing Peter has a knack to disappear from these kind of things.

'When have I ever not?' Peter returned the sarcasm.

'All right-' Gwen was about to close the conversation but was interrupted by Harry.

'Hey Gwen! I'm looking for a new place to stay this weekend.' Said harry. 'It might take the whole weekend but I whole really appreciate if you were there for me, My dad's dead and mom's away, I really no one else but you.'

Gwen hesitated making eye contact with Peter before answering. Peter understood Gwen's apology behind those eyes and gave her a nod. 'Sure Harry'

'Thanks Gwen! You're the best!' Harry wrapped an arm over her shoulder and carried her away. What worried Peter wasn't the aplogising look that Gwen was giving but rather the 'Stay away from her' look that Harry was giving him.

Peter made for his locker but he didn't realise that Liz's locker was right next to him and was packing up for the day as well. Liz noticed a pair of eyes looking at her and turned. Peter was caught off guard and panicked. His first reaction was look away, continue putting his putting his stuff away in to his locker and pretend that nothing happened. Liz smiled. At that moment she momentarily forgot the awkwardness between them and just remembered how adorable and cute she thought Peter was.

'See you next week Petey' Liz said and left. Peter sighed a sigh of relief as he looked at Liz make her exit through the hallway then down the stairs.

'I'm glad that we're now on good terms Liz' Peter said to himself but realised that he might have said that out too loud as he heard footsteps and voices behind him.

'I really think your dad is a cool guy Sha Shan!' said Flash.

'No he's not' Sha Shan replied. 'You have no idea what kind of a man he is'

'I really think we'd get along well! How about dinner tonight?!

'No you won't! And no we won't have dinner with my father' Sha Shan said speeding up her steps getting impatient with Flash asking too many questions. Flash noticed Sha Shan's negative attitude but he also noticed Peter just standing in front of his locker fiddling with stuff pretending not to hear anything.

'You go on ahead, I'll catch up!' called out Flash.

'Finally!' ShaShan thought to herself. 'We can stop talking about my dad.

'Yo Parker!' Flash crowded Peter.

'Can I help you Flash?...' Peter said cowering under his friend's massive frame over him.

'No matter how many times I ask her she keeps saying no!'

'Uh….. Maybe you should ask her what she wants to do instead of forcing what she doesn't want to do?...' Peter replied realizing he might have sounded too bossy, that would hurt Flash's pride.

'But What I want to do is cool!' Flash grabbed Peter by the collar. 'And chicks dig cool!'

'Well… she's not you everyday kind of girl….. maybe you should try something else other than cool…?'

Flash saw sense in what Peter was saying and lowered him. Peter was still in complete surrender as Flash thought deep and hard holding his chin in between his thumb and the pointing finger.

'Fine!' Flash said turning around to leave. 'But if this doesn't work!… you'd wish it did!'

'(sigh) Here we go again' Peter sighed as he was ninety-nine percent sure how this was going to end up and how he would spend the rest of his senior year.

* * *

It was loud that night, the usual loudness Manhattan generates on a Friday night with parties everywhere celebrating the weekend. Peter had other plans that night. He was waiting on the rooftop of Nguyen Tech building expecting to run into an acquaintance he met less than a week ago. Normally Peter's gut was right and tonight was no exception. He saw a movement in the shadows making for the air vent.

'Thought you might show up tonight' said Peter sitting on top of the air vent. The ninja Jerked back and drew its sword in one fluid motion.

'Thought I told you to stay out of this!' the ninja told him as a matter of fact. 'Don't force me to take you down. I don't want to involve you in this'.

'I don't understand why you're doing this!' said Spider-man. 'These are good people doing good things for the city!'

'You have no idea what's really going on in there!-'the ninja said but was interrupted by Brother Power.

'Now now Sister Sun' said Brother Power leaning against the rooftop door a few metres away. 'Say another word and I will be forced to call this treachery. You know I don't want to do that to you.'

'Wait….What?... Sister? You're a girl?' Peter was still confused by what Sister Sun said about Nguyen Tech and this added to his confusion.

'What have you done Sister Sun. The Spider is now suspicious!' said Brother Power stepping closer until all three of them were even distance away from each other. 'It's like what they say, where there's a spark there will be fire. Looks like I'm gonna have to clean up your mess before this gets any bigger!' said Brother Power drawing his poisoned sword.

As soon as the sword was unsheathed he dashed forward. As a kid he was trained to in the art of killing. He knew the patterns of the human body, the rhythm of breathes and the blinking of the eye. Using those he can kill anyone without any retaliation without the victim knowing what hit them.

Peter processed the scene half a second later than the other two. Sister Sun was now reaching across with her sword in hand deflecting the attack directed to Peter but Brother Power had two sword. He reached over his left sword and slashed the sword diagonally at Spider-man. Peter was now on the same page and easily dodged the attack by jumping of the air vent.

Brother Power spun round letting Sister Sun just slide past his sword. She was now behind him, off balance and half a step behind Brother Power, she knew that half a step is all he needed to kill spider-man. Brother Power wasted no second and continued his assault. Peter shot two webs, one towards the legs and another towards the eyes. Brother Power jumped horizontally and spinning on the same axis dodging the two amateur attacks. On the downward spin, he reached out to strike spider-man. Peter dodged but almost the same instant Brother Power's sword was already a few inches away from his throat.

Spider-man dodging the first attack gave Sister Sun to catch up and block the second strike. Again Brother Power slipped past Sister Sun by rolling over her. He slashed down with his right sword. Peter caught that with two hands over his head but half a second later he felt something gushing down his leg. Peter looked down and saw as open running cut on his thigh from Brother Power's left sword.

'Enough!' Sister Sun called out. 'I'll take care of him. You stay out of it!'

Brother Power sheathed both his swords. 'For old time's sake I will let this go but won't be kind enough for a second time.' He warned.

'There won't be a second time' Sister Sun reassured. Brother Power walks into the shadows of the rooftop with a smile under his mask. He had switched swords mid-air while spinning; the one that stroke Peter was actually his right hand sword, the poison blade. He never leaves his prey alive.

'Follow me' Sister Sun ordered spider-man. On the next rooftop she heard a thud behind her. She looked behind her and saw that spider-man had collapsed. 'It can't be' she muttered.

She knelt next to him and removed his mask. His mouth bubbling, his eyes were all white and his body started twitching just a second ago. 'How long has it been?' she asked herself. 'thitry seconds? No less! There's still time!'

She pulled out a needle with a purple solution in it. She had prepared that in advance in case she ran into her old partner. She pointed it at his neck and pressed down. Now that the rush of panic was over her, she realised she recognises the face on her lap.

'Peter?'

* * *

It was quiet night that night for the rest of the prisoners except for Cletus. His new roommate was a chatty one. Kept blabbering on about 'it' will come, 'it' will save me, 'it' is my love. Delusional Cletus thought. If he had a knife then he would ran that idiot through a lifetime ago.

Cletus went in to the small bathroom built inside their cell. It stunk but at least his ears were at peace. 'I'd kill that fool!' he muttered to himself but that wasn't the noise present in the bathroom. The tap was vibrating louder as the second pass. Then a black ooze squirted and engulfed Cletus.

'I sense hatred' The symbiote said. 'I sense anger'

'What is this?!' Cletus asked. 'Where am I?!'

'We want the same thing, revenge!'

'Yes!' Cletus agreed as he saw visions of him with his newly acquired power ripping the throat of Mr Nguyen, the guy who put him into his cell.

'Together we we'll be more powerful than anyone!'

Eddie was just lying on his bed reading a book when he heard his roommate struggling in the backroom. 'Hey dude! You alright?'

Then the bathroom walls exploded and a familiar screech filled the room. Eddie's heart was filled with horror when he realised who it was, rather what it was, the symbiote.

'NO!' Eddie cried in grief. 'Why him! It was supposed to be me'

'No offense Eddie' replied the symbiote using Cletus's body. 'You've been useful but we don't need you anymore' he said as he grabbed Eddie by the top of his head then hurled him across the room.

'Now! Let's get to work!' the symbiote said.

* * *

That same night, a certain someone was sitting alone at the Silver Spoon Café. A waiter approached him notifying him that they were closing for the day but the man didn't pay attention. He was holding his phone with a message on the screen saying.

'Sorry Flash… I have others stuff to do…. Maybe some other time' That message was from Sha Shan bailing out of their date.

'Parker is so dead tomorrow!' Flash muttered to himself.

**Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 4

It was a shock to everyone when the report came in. L. Lincoln Thompson was found dead Friday night five pm Friday night. By the looks of it he has been dead for at least a couple of days now and the room reeks with decomposing flesh. The servant's explanation was they weren't normally allowed inside unless called for. It's been a couple of days since they were last summoned so one of them decided to go and see if everything was all right and that was when they found the dead body.

Further into the report Captain George Stacy looked for anything that might have a lead on the killer but they found none, no hand prints or foot prints to be found. All the blood samples they found all trace back to Mr Lincoln. Not even a broken door or window to at least show where the killer entered or exited.

Captain Stacy was standing in the middle of the crime scene (Mr Lincoln's office). In front of him was the trace of Mr Lincoln's body when he was found dead with yellow stripes with 'crime scene' written on in black fenced around the chalk drawing. He couldn't help but think that if Mr Lincoln went down without even putting a scratch on his killer then who can stop this guy.' Certainly not the police'. He thought 'Spiderman?' Even though he knew he was their best hope he also knew that the killer was out of his league and he would just end up as another dead body.

'Captain' one of his sergeant called him snapping him out of his deep thought.

'What is it sergeant?'

'The Bugle guys are here, should we let them in?' again Captain Stacy was lost in deep thought.

'Captain?'

'Yes its fine….. let them in'

George heard the footsteps of the sergeant fade into the distance and after the doors were opened, another pairs of footsteps came into earshot and getting louder until it stopped right next to him.

'Looks like you'll be making big bucks this weekend Jonah' George joked.

'You know that's not why I'm here' replied Jonah with a smirk on his face. 'I'm more concerned about the next dead body'

'Exactly my thought' agreed George.

'But this will indeed make the front page!' decided to change the atmosphere to a much lighter tone. George's phone buzzed violently in his pocket. 'What the heck was that?' Jonah asked.

'My phone' George replied pulling out his phone. 'It's Gwen'.

'Hey!' George said trying his best to sound cheerful.

'Hey dad! Um… Harry asked me if I could come with him to look for a new place to stay' Gwen said. '…and it will be out of town….' Gwen delayed that last bit of her permission feeling that it will be the negative deciding factor of her dad's decision. With the circumstances now, with a killer running loose, George couldn't be happier to let his daughter get out of town.

'Sure sweetheart' said George this time with a genuine joy behind his words. 'How long will it be?'

'Just for the weekend!' Gwen replied.

'All right, be safe.' After hearing Gwen say how thankful she was and her goodbyes, George went to slip the phone back into his pocket then it buzzed again. This time it was from the emergency line 911.

The voice behind the speakers he recognised to be one of his officers. 'Captain! We have a situation at the prison!'

'What kind of a situation?!' George sensed the urgency behind the voice.

'Um… everyone is dead…..' replied the voice.

'What?!' George couldn't believe what he just heard.

* * *

George arrived at the prison an hour later after the call. He could see a massive hole ripped from the electrical fencing around the prison. Whatever ripped through that, he was sure it was big and powerful. He couldn't think of anyone behind those bars capable of doing something like this.

He walked through the front doors and immediately he felt the hell it was in there. The painted walls and the tiled floor were smeared with blood with the occasional blood covered body here and there. It was hard to see for George for to see his handpicked officers ended up like this, some of them was still too young and had a whole world ahead of them. But what bothered him the most is the word 'Carnage' painted along the walls with the blood of the victims.

All the cells seemed to be undisturbed, the prisoners inside with a dark gloom over their faces. The scene that they must have witnessed inches away from their faces must have been hell. He wasn't sure how these guys could forget the slaughters they witnessed. All cells were untouched except for one.

It was the cell that held Eddie Brock and Cletus Kasady. George arrived with a few officers already in place waiting for their Captain's orders.

'I think he's broken sir' said one of the officers. 'Anyone in his right mind would have used that opportunity to escape. We found him like that.'

'It should have been me! It should have been me!' Eddie whimpered with his arms and knees over his face. He was cuddling over in the far corner of the cell muttering talking to himself like a madman.

'Eddie. Where's Cletus?' asked George getting right to the point.

'It choice him! But it should have been me! We were meant to be together!' replied Eddie. That was enough information for George to confirm his suspicions. A mad serial killer with the power of the symbiote that once possessed Eddie was bad news no matter what angle you look at it from.

'Make the calls. Get these place cleaned up,' George ordered one of the officers.

'What about him sir?' asked an officer. George looked at Eddie once more before exiting his cell.

'He's harmless'

* * *

It felt like a 50 Tonne Dump Truck was pinning Peter down on his bed. His body felt heavy and all the strength sucked out of his muscles. His body felt really hot like someone with a really bad fever. Peter managed to gather all the strength he had left to open his eyes.

He was looking at the very familiar blue painted ceiling and the very familiar square shaped light in the centre of it. 'What happened? How did I get here?' were the questions that was running through Peter's head at that time but no matter how hard he tried, the just simply answer didn't exist in his mind.

Blood started to flow through their usual veins and Peter could fill his strength slowly but surely. Last thing he remembered was swinging through town following the ninja rather 'sister sun' Peter remembered. But before digging any further he decided to have a shower, he stunk.

His alarm buzzed at the moment scaring Peter tumbling out of his bed. He reached over and tapped the top.

'Peter?!' His aunt May called out from the kitchen then a hurried series of steps came rushing up the stairs to his door then the door swung open. 'Peter?!'

'Hey! What's up?!' Peter greeted his aunt from the floor. 'Is something wrong?' Peter saw his aunt May sobbing in tears.

'Oh Peter! Thank goodness you're awake!' rejoiced his aunt. 'How are you feeling?'

'Refreshed…. I guess…' Peter confused at her aunt's odd behaviour.

'That's good!' his aunt rejoiced. 'You're been in a sleep for a week… most of the time it didn't look like you were going to wake up…..'

'I'm feeling fine….. Wait! What?! I've been asleep for a week?!' a number of questions stormed Peter after the last comment but his biggest worry at the moment is that it would its Friday and he's got school in forty five minutes.

* * *

Peter arrived early; thirty three seconds early before the bell but it was no time for any celebrations. It felt like the whole city is mourning. He noticed the city felt very quiet and dead than the usual business even it was right on schedule with its every day hassle. It felt very gloom and grey.

As Peter ran through the hallway to his first class trying to beat the thirty three seconds gap he has. He noticed a pile of newspapers sitting on a desk in the hallway. 'Since when did this become a thing?' Peter asked himself. He picked one up and was shocked at what the front page showed. 'Another Carnage victim' it read. There was a small paragraph describing the situation but most of the space was occupied by the dead's list. He heard the bell and packed the newspaper into his locker for further reading.

Again, when he entered his class, it wasn't any different than the city. It had the exact same atmosphere and the looks his classmates gave him when he walked him shocked Peter himself as much as seeing him shocked them.

The class froze when he made his appearance. All eyes on him as he made his to a free seat next to Liz, the usual spot he has been sitting since the start of the year since Harry has been bent on keeping Gwen to himself. Speaking of Gwen and Harry, where are they? That was just another burning question he was itching to ask away but it would have to be postponed as the class now started after Mr Warren giving him a nod.

* * *

It was the end of the day, the end of the week and again it felt odd. There weren't any of the usual celebrations and party invitations going around except everyone was asking everyone if they were going to 'the' funeral tonight, Peter was still in the dark.

Peter watched his class mates walk off into pairs with the absence of the Gwen and Harry pair, everyone except one who was walking all by herself with books tugged in her arms. Her beautiful brown hair swayed obediently to her classy walking stroke.

'Hey Liz' said Peter after jogging after her. 'You shouldn't be walking by yourself. I saw in the news there's been a lot of killing going on lately….'

'Oh! Hey!... How are you feeling?' Liz asked surprised but with a smile. 'You've sort of been sick for about a week now…'

'Yeah! I noticed!' Peter chuckled. 'I was wondering what this funeral everyone was talking about…. Sounds like I missed a lot!'

'….. I guessed you were asleep through it…' said Liz, Peter sensing the sadness in her voice.

'What happened?' Peter said in urgency.

'Um… Captain Stacy is dead…'

**Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-Man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 5

It all made sense now to Peter why everyone so gloom, even the city itself like it has a life of its own mourning for the loss of someone dear. Captain Stacy was a good husband, a good father and a good man, a man that was much respected by everyone and now their showing their condolences that evening.

Peter looked across the row of seats over people's heads looking for Gwen and again he couldn't reach her. He tried the whole evening since he got here he had tried to talk to her first but her attention always seemed to be towards the opposite direction and Harry was all over her. Even when she finally noticed he had come, Harry would start a conversation with her drawing her away. He couldn't do anything but to sigh for the situation. Peter thought he had kept it quiet enough just for himself to hear but then he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

'Don't worry Petey' Liz said with a smile trying to cheer him up. 'You'll get a chance'

'I hope so!' Peter said smiling back at her. Footsteps coming from the stairs drew Peter's attention and a second later Flash and Sha Shan made an appearance. Both looked at Peter with intent, Flash with a violent look (Didn't surprise Peter… though he has no idea what the cause was…..) but Sha Shan had an urgent look on her face which alerted Peter.

'Parker! You're advice didn't work-!' Flash was interrupted by Sha Shan who cut in between them.

'Peter we need to talk!' said urgently then looked at Flash and all the people in the room. It seemed that were louder than they would have liked, all eyes were on them. 'Privately! Fllow me'

'Wai- Wha-?!' Flash stammered in confusion as he watched his girlfriend grab Peter's hand and dragged him downstairs but before leaving Sha Shan had made eye contact with Ahmed and nodded. Liz and Flash exchanged confused looks both had an idea of what's going on. Then Flash voiced his thoughts.

'Parker! You little backstabber!' Flash hissed through his teeth.

'I wonder what started this?' MJ said asking Ahmed who was sitting next to her.

'I just remembered…uh… I have some errands to do for… my internship' said Ahmed with a half-smile hoping his lie worked. All hope faded when was giving him a 'really?' look with an eyebrow raised obviously knowing it was a lie.

'Fine!' MJ said scornfully.

Ahmed nodded his thanks then half got up from his seat then sat back down. 'I promise I'll make it up to you!' Ahmed said putting a hand on his girlfriend's hand.

* * *

Sha Shan dragged Peter five blocks away from the venue far away from all the people who would see. 'Put on your suit' Sha Shan commanded as she stepped into the shadows of the alleyway and unzipped her bag.

'I'm wearing it! I don't know what you're-' Peter's eyes widened and his mouth hang open as he saw the figure that stepped out of the shadow. It was the ninja, rather Sister Sun.

'The other suit' she said.

'Right…' said Peter who unbuttoned his shirt revealing the spider logo on his chest and the red jumpsuit with a web pattern on it. He took out his mask, put it on and pulled down his trousers revealing the rest of his costume.

'Ok' said Peter as he finished. 'We really need to talk! I need to make sure my secret hasn't leaked! Who else knows about this?!'

'Right now that's the least of your concerns, right now you need to come with me' Sha Shan ordered then scaled up the wall using the window seals. Peter watched her and smiled. 'Now this is my slick!' he said as he shot a web up then pulled himself up. He sat on the edge looking down as Sha Shan reached him two seconds after.

'After you missie!' Peter said enjoying his advantage.

'Tch! This is no time to be playing games Peter!' said Sha Shan dashing across the rooftop like a cat. Closing in on the edge she pulled out a grappling gun and pulled herself across to a taller building. Eventually they reached the top of the empire state building where Sha Shan stopped and turned around.

'What now?' Peter asked.

'We wait for one more' Sha Shan said.

'What do you mean…. One more?' Peter asked confused as he ran through his mind the vigilantes who were not so bent on doing evil but could think of none but himself.

'Already here!' Brother announced stepping into the natural light of the night. Peter jumped on his toes as he heard the familiar arrogant voice that he hated so much. 'You guys are slow'

'I was taking it easy' Sha Shan defended herself. 'You injured his leg remember!'

'You're the one who killed Captain Stacy aren't you!' Peter challenged his nemesis. Ahmed pulled out his left sword and straightened his arm towards the marching Spider-man stopping him in his tracks.

'That's too close buddy! Five meter radius, if you step inside I'll cut off your limbs!... And your toungue!' Ahmed warned. 'My sword never touched Captain Stacy.'

'With your injuries, he would he'd beat you' Sha Shan said to Brother Power. 'With both of our conditions I can smash your heads together and switch your faces with one finger! Now behave yourselves, we have work to do!'

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the 'prison carnage' incident (What the Bugle labelled it). Since then there has been nonstop slaughter every night. George was holding all the information in his hand.

On Saturday night (the first night after prison carnage) a man called Mr. Lam was 'carnaged' (the term everyone was using now) on the road and everyone with him on his way to a meeting. He was a part –owner of Nguyen Tech. When the scene was found, the car were in ruins and the bodies were all lying in their own blood pools and on the walls nearby, the word 'Carnage' was painted in blood.

On Sunday night (the first night after prison carnage) the second victim was a man named Mr. Vanh and like Mr. Lam, he was also a part-owner of Nguyen Company. He was attacked at his house killing him along with his family and like the previous occasion, the word 'carnage' was written on the walls of the house.

He didn't like looking at these reports more so reading it but George cannot deny the fact that these were valuable information to hunt this maniac down. George looked out the window into the bright blue sky and wondered where spider-man was these past few days. He shrugged that blame on spider-man and put the burden on himself. He knew that it wasn't fair for the hero, he was just a kid after all and the police weren't created to be some hero's fan club.

George got up and pulled his coat, grabbed his badge and tucked his gun. He looked at the papers on his one more time. There is no doubt that the serial killer is target key people in the Nguyen Company. With two of the trio who owns the company dead there is only one guy left and is definitely the next victim.

'Time to give Mr Nguyen a little visit'

* * *

That Sunday noon and Mr Nguyen was looking out through the glass walls of his office over-looking the city. He marvelled at the undeniable natural beauty of the city but despised its impurities. He believed that he can help this city to be more than the great city that it is right now, he believed it can be perfect. He only wanted to get rid of the impurities but over the years the numbers grew to the majority. Half-hearted measures are not enough to clean this city, he need to destroy to build.

'You know you're the next guy on his list' said Ahmed who was leaning on a wall watching his master in deep thought.

'Indeed' his master agreed. 'But I'd rather not stain this beautiful building with blood. Take this somewhere else'

'Roger!' said Ahmed and left the room but before he did so he asked one more question. 'Would you mind if I borrow one of your suites? And some perfume?'

'I see' Mr Nguyen said realizing Ahmed's plan.

* * *

That Sunday night.

Carnage watched as Mr Nguyen existed the building. His driver offered to open the door for him then step into the driver's seat once Mr Nguyen was settled inside. The car left through the front gates then drove smoothly on to the road.

'Yes! Finally!' Talked Carnage to himself. 'Once we rip his head off, spider-man will come to us then true revenge will be served!' Carnage leapt into the air with speed. Web-like gooey stuff made from the symbiote suite shotted out of his body pulling him and carrying him across the air. In no time, he reached the car and slammed on to the roof making his prefence known. He ripped the back half of the roof to reveal his target inside.

'Greetings Mr Nguyen!' screeched Carnage. 'Time for you to die!'

'No… Ugly face….' said Ahmed in a bored tone as he pulled off the disguise revealing his ninja mask underneath. 'It's your time to die!'

**Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-Man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 6

At the click of a finger, three of Mr Nguyen's assistant came rushing out around the corner waiting for his command. Ahmed had just requested Mr Nguyen's spare clothes for disguise in his attempt to draw Carnage's attention from the building and kill him off somewhere else. What Ahmed didn't expect what how much of a fuss it was for My Nguyen to get into his business suite in the morning. He has always worn casual t-shirts and pants around the building; this would be in fact Ahmed's first time wearing a suite.

'How exciting…..' Ahmed muttered as the assistants came one after the other handed him the stuff each piece of clothing in separate boxes.

After all that Ahmed had five boxes he had to balance with his two hands. Walking with was easy, the tricky bit was seeing where he was going as the stack piled over his head blocking his vision. Ahmed improvised and tried to move sideways.

There were no stairs in the building; the path just spiralled up from the ground around the metal tube at the centre of the building which made getting to his room relatively easy. That tube was one of the things that puzzled Ahmed if not the most. Normally he would be allowed to enter any premises but this one rejected his hand after his scanned it to open the door. He thought I'm just here as a bodyguard, nothing more nothing less.

His door had no door knobs, just a hand scanner on the wall next to it. Ahmed put up his hand to scan forgetting the fact that if he let go the boxes would tip over but it was too late when he realised that.

The whole scenario felt like in slow motion. The boxes started to detach from one as the heavier ones made faster progress than the lighter ones which sort of floated compared to the heavier ones. The one that horrified Ahmed the most was the box of perfume that now freely opened revealing a very expensive perfume drifted out.

Ahmed gave up and just waited for the breaking noise of glass and a sudden spur of an elegant smell but it never came, only the sound of boxes in a succession. He looked up wondering what happened and saw Captain Stacy holding a glass flask containing a red liquid inside.

'Looks expensive!' George said handing the kid the perfume. 'You must be Ahmed. Gwen has mentioned you a few times'

'Captain Stacy!' said Ahmed straightening up for the highly respected policeman in the city but suddenly jerked as he realised that George was bent over collecting all the clothes scattered on the floor. 'You don't need to do that!'

'You must have an important job if you're going to wear this kind of clothes' George complemented as Ahmed bent over to clean up his own mess. 'To doing the stuff that you do at your age, you must have very proud parents. I know I would' George stood up and tapped Ahmed on the shoulder before continuing on to tend to his business here.

* * *

Ahmed remembered his first and last contact with Captain Stacy as they were waiting on a rooftop across the Nguyen Tech building. He was the first one that showed fatherhood to him. Since he was first adopted into the Nguyen family, he was immediately sent to training to be an assassin. It was harsh training and he was a kid amongst adults. He has always learnt to do things by himself no one helped him and no one taught him. Even when he excelled above everyone, he had never received a complement or a nod of acknowledgement from Mr Nguyen except when they were in public but he knew that was just for show to get respect. Not that Ahmed hated the man, perhaps he was just expecting too much after all he was the one that brought him out of the hell of a life he was living. He should be grateful Ahmed thought. 'I am grateful!' He said to himself.

'Brotehr Power?' Sha Shan noticed that his adopted brother was in deep thought.

Isn't that why I'm serving?! Out of gratitude?!'

'Brother Power!' said Sha Shan louder which seemed to do the trick. Ahmed jerked his head up towards Sha Shan. 'Were you listening to the plan?!'

'There's no need for that!' Ahmed said coldly. 'Find him and kill him. That's all there is to it'

'This is why you got defeated the first time!' Peter said getting irritated by the arrogant tone coming out of Brother Power.

'Last time I didn't have enough resolution!' Ahmed answered back now toe-to-toe with Spiderman. 'This time I'll kill him ten times over for what he did!'

'Since when did you care that people started dying?!' said Peter back.

'Since Captain Stacy died' Sha Shan filled in the blanks for Peter. That news blew Peter off his feet and made him took a few steps back away from Brother Power. Peter looked at the man standing before him; it wasn't the same arrogant guy with the occasional joke anymore. This time he looked deadly, so deadly that he might even kill with just one look.

'I can't allow killing' said Spider-man with resolve.

'If you're going to get in my way I'll cut you down without a second thought!' Brother Power pulled out both his sword for combat. Then they heard what a steam train would sound like if it ran on four limbs. The figure left wreckage on where its steps had been.

'He's here' Ahmed announced and moved out without waiting for his companions.

'We need to move now' Sha Shan pulled Peter onto his feet. 'Questions later!'

There was a red figure darting across rooftops making for the building from behind their position. Brother Power was already two building rooftops away from them and parting. 'That's the symbiote!' Peter said.

Brother Power kept continuing on his path waiting for Carnage to commit on an attack. He watched the motion of its movements, the rhythm of its steps. There will be a slight pause where it will build up for a lunging attack towards him.

It was a half second gap in the motion where carnage tensed its legs for a lunged. To a normal eye it would have been instantaneous but Brother Power was able to pick that up and avoided by jumping and summersaulting over the attack.

As soon as Brother Power landed he twisted and immediately launched a horizontal slash with his right sword but it seems that carnage had read through his thought and caught his arm. Carnage lifted his other arm for a blow that will send Brother Power's head flying to the next rooftop but he felt something sticky attached to it that halted his movements.

He turned and saw Sister Sun just a couple of metres away from him now with her sword over her shoulder for a vertical strike. Carnage threw the man he was holding towards her then pulled the other arm where knew spider-man was holding with his web.

Feeling that he had pulled the target off his feet, Carnage twisted putting all his body weight on the next attack then slammed Peter on the chest pinning him on the ground as spider-man came drifting across from the pull.

Peter heard the ground give way and crack underneath him, or might have been his ribs. Sha Shan adjusted in her tracks letting Ahmed fly past her and continued her assault. Now that Carnage was distracted with Peter, this was the perfect chance to strike she thought. Then strings of the red symbiote emitted from Carnages body and caught her. The strings now pulled her towards it and into its grasp.

'We meet again!' Carnage said to Sister Sun striking fear into her before he crushed her. Peter had recovered from his blow, curled his legs over his over, planting his hands on the ground then stretched out sending himself towards Carnage's gut.

Peter felt he hit something solid underneath his feet. Carnage let out a gasp of air and momentarily lost grip on Sha Shan. She slipped down then without a second to waste dashed forward for a slash that would cut off its head.

Carnage turned its head and caught the sword between its teeth then it bites though the steel causing the blade to shatter. With its left arm, Carnage swept Sister Sun sending her flying over the edge then caving in on the wall of the next building. At the same time, it lifted its knee into Spider-man's back sending him airbourne. Then Carnage put his fists together and slammed spider-man on the ground.

'I knew the killing would attract one particular spider!' Carnage hissed at the unconscious Spider-man.

'Hey ugly face!' called out Ahmed. 'I've still got a score to settle with you! Ready for round two?!' he taunted.

'You again!' laughed carnage. 'I beat you once! I can do it again!'

'Don't worry! I won't fail this time!' Ahmed smiled under his mask. 'I won't make the same failure that resulted in the death of a good man!'

**Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 7

Ahmed gathered the boxes that he had dropped on the floor and while doing so, he watched Captain walk away with sparkling eyes of admiration. But he knew that the next time they crossed paths he'd be holding swords instead of boxes in his hands and they'd be fighting instead of helping each other. Ahmed could only wish that that day would never come and that he wouldn't have to take the life of a good man.

He stood and scanned his hand on the scanner on the wall next to his door and the door slid open. Ahmed walked back to the boxes on the ground and carefully picked them up. After looking around, he found out that the only viable place to put away these boxes was on his bed.

His was a three by three metre room with a single bed on the far left corner and a study desk on the far right corner with a wardrobe next to it with pretty much occupied the right wall. Ahmed placed the boxes on his bed then sat on the ground resting his head on the side of the bed. He stared at the ceiling avoid the blinding fluorescent light in the middle. His thoughts raced, mainly about his consciousness.

When he first arrived in the city he was a cold-blooded assassin who didn't care about anyone except for what 'The Holy One' wants. He owed his allegiance to 'The Light' for giving him salvation from the cruel world he was born into and setting him on a path he could follow. Maybe a month ago he would have believed that the world was nothing more and nothing less than cruel but since then he has met people who gave him a smile instead of a disgusted look. He's met people like Captain Stacy and… His phone buzzed in his pocket. He has never been this excited before to talk to someone, to see someone.

'Waddup?!' Ahmed said.

'Well….. you know….. boredom is over powering…' replied MJ. 'But!... Maybe you could change that…..'

'Hahaha!' Ahmed laughed at smooth move that she just pulled on him. He twisted to look at the clock in the room which read three o'clock in the afternoon. Mr Nguyen is scheduled to leave the building at eight. No doubt that is the time Carnage would strike and he would need to take Mr Nguyen's place in disguise. He made a mental note that he needed to be back seven pm sharp. 'Why don't we grab some ice-cream? It's pretty warm today'

* * *

Meanwhile Captain Stacy strolled up the winding path. It was actually his first time entering the so called 'building of the future' and he certainly thought that it lived up to its reputation, maybe even superseded it. It just felt so spacious but a lot of in-you-face technology at every turn. All of the employees were walking around with digital hologram screens reading something, doing work or just watching videos killing time.

You would expect that the head office in this building would be even more mind-blowing but it was a pretty empty office with a black desk three quarters in the way in and the back wall was actually made out of reinforced glass giving a nice view of the city. Mr Nguyen was standing in front of the wall watching Manhattan live out its day. But of course, it won't very long where this city reaches its perfect form. A form where there is no rich and no poor. He would create a system where everyone was equal but to achieve that dream he must destroy the corrupt.

Mr Nguyen was lost in his thoughts and didn't realise that Captain Stacy had walked in until he heard a knock on the desk.

'Captain Stacy! What brings the best cop in the city in to my office!' said Mr Nguyen reaching out to shake hands.

'Not sure I deserve that title' said George humbly. 'After all Spider-man was the one doing all the work'

'Ahh! You're too humble!' said Mr Nguyen. 'Anyway! What can I do for you?!'

'Actually…. There's something that I can do for you'

'Is that so?' Mr Nguyen ended the hand shake and retreated back to the wall to look at the city. Even though he was looking away George knew that the man was listening to his next words.

'You might have heard recent events of 'carnage' all over the news. We have evidence to believe that 'it' will be targeting you next. Two of your sharers were already crossed off in his hit-list; you are the only one left'

'I don't his reasons and motives' said Mr Nguyen. 'But if he wants a fight, I'll give him hell. I guarantee him that much' he said looking George into the eye sending all his intentions to kill.

'We have IDed the man to be Cletus Kasady. Broke out of prison last Friday night leaving… 'carnage' behind' said George.

'I see… so its revenge then' Mr Nguyen picked up a framed picture sitting on his desk. 'I showed him mercy by locking him up for life. It seems that he is not content, and then I shall give him death.' A tear escaped his eyes and dropped on the picture of his wife.

George knew what the man had done. The man was a killing machine and one of the victims unfortunately was Mrs Nguyen. 'I'll do the best I can to bring Justice to this man'

'Justice isn't enough to teach a lesson' Mr Nguyen said coldly. He remembered how lovely his wife was, every sway of her hair and every smile. He remembered the complete despair he felt when cops all of a sudden knock on his front door and reported that his wife was found on the sidewalk with a knife through her heart. More tears streamed down his cheeks and with it he shreds a part of his humanity. When they finally found the killer, in honour of his wife he sentenced him to jail for life. He showed mercy like what she would have wanted.

'This is what happens when you take mercy for granted!' For a moment there he felt a second of remorse but reality came upon him but almost instantly, he reverted him back to his hatred for the cruel world that took his beloved away from him. The world he would change so in honour of his wife.

* * *

Ahmed just got back from his 'date' and he let himself fall on his bed. He was smiling at the ceiling looking foolish thinking about only one thing; the feeling that he gets when Mary Jane holds his hand as they walked through the streets; the feeling that he gets every time he sees her radiant smile.

'Is this what they call cloud nine? Ahmed smiled to himself. His gaze dropped from the ceiling on to his study kept where he kept the disguise that he would be masking his face. He stood up and inspected. Every detail of it from the wrinkles on Mr Nguyen's forehead to the grey of his hair was so much like him.

'Time to get to work' Ahmed said. He opened the boxes that was sitting on his bed and pulled out a slick grey suit. He buttoned up the white undershirt, slips on the black waist coat over it then pulled the grey jacket over his shoulder. Finally, he picked up the mask and flips the hair over his own, pulled the chin under his and made a few tweaks around the cheek area until it fitted perfectly like his own face.

It night sky was beautiful that night; there no clouds and you see the twinkling stars in all its glory. He hoped that Mary Jane was also seeing the same beauty tonight but he shook her off out of his system, he needed to focus at the task at hand.

The driver opened the door for him and they gave each other a small nod. Ahmed hand selected him to assist him in his mission tonight and he could the belt of knives strapped over his waistcoat under the jacket. Ahmed slipped in the car and immediately pulled out both of his swords looking at the glaring glints of the reflecting lights from his blade. As soon as they left the premises, they knew that the car was prone to an ambush any second now.

'It's the company's old warehouse right?' confirmed Ahmed's right hand man.

'Indeed' Ahmed responded back but most of his attention was focused on watching the shadows of the night. Then there was a heavy thud on the roof and the sound of crawling. 'Keep driving!' Ahmed instructed as pulled out both sword ready for any attack. A moment later the roof was ripped open and the sickening face of carnage was too close for Ahmed's liking.

'Greetings Mr Nguyen!' screeched Carnage. 'Time for you to die!'

'No… Ugly face….' said Ahmed in a bored tone as he pulled off the disguise revealing his ninja mask underneath. 'It's your time to die!'

Carnage screeched at the realisation that it was not his target. 'We've been tricked! But no matter! We shall rip him to pieces! Carnage reached in to pull Ahmed out. Ahmed moved to the side pressing his back against the door dodging the attack.

'Not to mention an ugly as voice too!' Ahmed taunted as he pointed forward and pierced the arm. The blade sliced through like a hot knife through butter. Carnages flesh morphed around the sword putting a firm grip on it so that Ahmed couldn't pull it out.

The car took a sharp turn, went up a ramp then stopped. There was now darkness through the windows where you the city would have been visible seconds ago. Carnage used the leverage he's got on the sword and pulled Ahmed out.

Ahmed let himself be pulled up then let go mid-air. Carnage wasn't to control all the momentum he put behind his heave at the sudden change of weight. His arm continued its motion even though he wanted it to stop. In the meantime, Ahmed used the moment carnage was off –balance to strike but carnage let out a loud screech and strips of the red symbiote shotted out of his body catching Ahmed's limbs and pushing him to the back wall of the warehouse.

The driver attacked the moment carnage was focused on Ahmed. He managed to stab several knives on Carnage's back. Realising his attack didn't do as much damage as he had hoped; he quickly tumbled backwards away from range.

Ahmed managed to get his left arm free with the sword but couldn't free his legs and other arm in time to escape and smashed on the wall instead. This whole time he has been counting how long it has been since his poison sword stabbed Carnage's arm. It's been at least thirty seconds and carnage should have shown loss of strength but that was not the case.

Carnage hurled himself towards his prey. Ahmed leapt off the ground letting the monster sweep past under his legs crushing the wall behind him creating smokescreen of the pulverised cement. Ahmed tumbled over; absorbing the landing then retreated to where his partner was.

'Shouldn't your poison killed him already?' asked his partner with doubt building up in his voice.

'It should have! But then again he's a freak!' Ahmed chuckled at the same time brainstorming of possible ways to bring that red gorilla down. 'We'll just have to go with the old fashion way! Cut him to pieces!'

The smokescreen started to clear now and Carnage's bulky silhouette was enough visual targets for the two ninjas to cut. They've both taken opposite sides and with perfect unison each went for a slice through the Achilles tendon and for the neck to immobilise him.

Carnage felt his spider sense tingle and jumped in reaction. He stomped down his right leg onto Ahmed's sword shattering in to pieces and using that leg as a pivot; he swung his other leg clipping the back of Ahmed's partner's head then smashed him on the wall.

Blood sputtered everywhere and a red stain painted the wall. Ahmed hopped backwards putting as much distance as he can between him and the monster. He had no weapons and no help, he knew that this fight was over and time to retreat but carnage wasn't willing to let him go that easily. Carnage caught up in a blink if an eye closing the gap on all fours like a raging bull. There was a moment of slow motion where the two of them looked each other in the eye before Ahmed felt his ribs collapse under a huge amount of force from Carnage's fist.

Ahmed caved in on the opposite wall with blood free flowing out his mouth. He reached smoke a smoke grenade on his side causing him a lot of pain with every movement that a tear escaped his eye.

'Any last words?!' Carnage said as he moved closer to his prey. Ahmed just smirked and released the bomb and used the smoke cover to escape.

* * *

Captain Stacey was just strolling through the halls of the 'building of the future' gazing with awe at the technology and gadgets present before him. He was here to make sure that Mr Nguyen is safe and he will keep a close eye on the man until he gets safely home. In the meantime, an engineer emerged from a sliding door from the big metal tube with haste.

The man swiped an ID card next to the door to finish up for the day. Satisfied that he got everything done for today, he turned and walked down the hall. George walked towards the engineer looking away for the 'accidental' bump. Both men jerked back at the impact then got on all four to gather the loose papers on the ground.

'The future looks bright by the looks on these papers!' George complemented the work the man has done.

'Just doing my job!' the man chuckled as he received his piled notes from the police captain.

'OH! Excuse me if I got in your way!' George apologized.

'It's ok! I was on my way home anyway!'

The two men nodded good-byes and turned away from each other. George looked back that the engineer was far enough before he pulled out the stolen ID form his surcoat. He approached the approximate area from where he had emerged. On the surface there was no hinges and no scanners for IDs, it was just a smooth metal surface. He ran the ID along the surface until he saw a green light scanning it for access then a doorway size hole dissolved in front of him.

George stepped in warily constantly switching his gaze for anything or anyone. The inside was dim with glowing or blinking lights from computers and the soft hum of the CPUs. But the thing that caught his eye was the long drill-like tube driven into the ground and he had a fairly good idea on the purpose of the thing. Before he could inspect more, he heard voices coming around the corner.

He decided that it was now time to evacuate and when he turned around, the engineer was standing before him with a gun pointed at him.

**Author's Note: Review, Favorite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 8

Ahmed looked scanned for his fallen teammates. Sha Shan was over on the next building unconscious in the crater of the impact of her landing on the wall. Spider-man was lying on the same roof top as he is just metres away and by the looks of it barely alive. His analysis is telling him to run away from this unwinnable fight but there was more to him now than just the hit and run assassin he used. He has people in his life now that he wants to fight for and protect. He wasn't going to let Mary Jane become a victim of this monster.

'Before you die!' said Carnage. 'Any last words?!'

'Come at me' Ahmed teased. 'Ugly!'

Losing his temper, Carnage charged on all fours scraping bits of the concrete rooftop on each step. On his last stride, he felt a tension on both of his ankles halting him in mid-air but he had enough strength to pull spider-man off his feet and continue his stride. He was delayed just the amount of time for Ahmed to land stab through his abdomen then quickly ducked under between his legs leaving the sword still stabbed through.

Carnage turned his turned around to face the man responsible for the pain on his torso. As he turned around, he felt like a thunder stroke his back. Sha Shan has used that chance to add to his injuries. He let out a loud screech into the silent night sky. Then in succession spider-man roundhouse kicked him on the jaw sending a splatter of blood onto the rooftop.

Realizing he was overwhelmed, Carnage sent out strings of red symbiote specimen everywhere forcing his enemies to shield them. He escaped barely alive disappearing in to the darkness of the night.

'Well that went as planned!' Cletus complained to his partner.

'We were outnumbered!' the symbiote defended itself. 'But no matter, we'll just have to take them down one by one! We'll start with spider-man!' the symbiote despised that word so much. 'We knows where he lives, we know who he is!'

* * *

'Peter!' called out his aunt May. Don't forget to bring an umbrella! News said it's gonna rain!'

Peter considered the advice for moment then looked up at the sky. It was a perfectly sunny day with no traces of grey could and no humidity in the wind. He thought that it was one of them occasion where the forecasts was wrong. 'Nah it won't' Peter replied and reached for his lunch on the kitchen table.

'No umbrella, no lunch' his aunt quickly snatched his lunch away from his grasp.

'….Fine…..' Peter sighed in defeat.

He decided to take a cab to school. Even though he had the whole weekend to get over his injuries and even with his rapid regenerating abilities, he was still feeling the after effects what felt like a clash with a steam train. Whether it was by cab or swinging through the city, Peter Parker was always late for school. But everyone was used to it including Mr Warren, Peter would just walk in casually like nothing ever happened and the class would continue without stop.

That Monday was a pain for Peter, on top of his limp Flash was all over for feeding him bad dating tips. Of course it made sense to Peter why Sha Shan wasn't there. Peter and she were busy fighting against a ninja named brother power that night and on top of that Flash completely got the wrong idea when Sha Shan dragged him out of Captain Stacy's funeral.

'Hey Parker!' Flash called out to Peter at the start of lunch break. 'Could you help me put away some music instruments?'

'Sure!' Peter thought there was no harm in that, in fact it's an opportunity to make it up to Flash. Not that it's Peter's fault or anything but Flash could never know how Sha Shan spends her nights. 'It's better this way' Peter thought.

The two students stored the musical instruments in the backroom of the music room. They placed the guitars neatly on their stands, put the saxophones back in their cases and neatly piled the music sheets that was used.

'Looks like that's all of it!' Peter said in satisfaction as he looked proudly at their work. 'Didn't know you were into music Fla-'

'Remind me next time to never listen to your advice!' Flash said from the other side of the door. 'And stay away from my girl man!'

'Flash! This is a total misunderstanding!' Peter pleaded from the other side.

'The only thing misunderstood here is that I'm the predator and you're the prey!' Flash replied. 'Get that through your head while you're in there! Ciao!' Flash teased as he laughed away leaving Peter locked in.

It's been about two and a half hour now since he was locked in. Any moment now Peter thought the bell would ring and everyone would leave for the day except for him. For a moment he was tempted to use his super spider strength and burst through the door but decided against it when in perfect timing with his thought the door opened and what seemed to look like an angel was looking at him with a 'really? Again?' look with one eyebrow rasied.

'Now I know why Flash was smiling like a goof this whole time' Gwen said leaning against eh open doorway. 'Lucky I forgot my clarinet behind'

'Yeah….. I'm glad you did…..' Peter said guiltily as he was about to break door if she hadn't come. It was awkward for the two of them to talk now. Probably the last actual conversation they had apart from the occasional 'hi's' whenever they pass each other at school was about taking their relationship outside the 'just friends' zone. Now, their relationship is complicated, Especially with Gwen in a relationship with Harry and all.

Gwen also sensed the awkwardness that's building up between them. 'So…. I guess this past week hasn't kind to the both us!' She broke the silence. She remembered that Peter was out for the whole week and it must be pretty tough for him to let all of what's happened to sink in.

'I guess so!' Peter agreed. 'Anyway….. how are you and Harry doing?' he asked but what Peter really meant was how are we doing and what's going to happen to our relationship.

Just as Peter said it, Harry's voice echoed in the music room calling Gwen's name. 'Speaking of! I guess we'll have to postpone our talk!' She said as she picked up her clarinet case. 'See you around!' Just before she disappeared around the doorway, Gwen turned back say one last thing in response to what Peter really meant with his question. 'I don't know Peter… it's funny how the two smartest students can work out anything but not the language of love!' Gwen joked. 'At the moment….. Harry needs me…. '

* * *

It's been a while since the last time Peter's been in this environment. No matter how busy the whole outside world is, you can't compare it to The Bugle. It is like another planet, another world. No matter how hectic this place looks, the hassle never seemed to bother him.

He could see Jonah in his office barking orders like his usual self. Peter walked up to him and presented his photos from Friday night when he faced carnage. He was expecting a huge payday after all the man that killed Captain Stacy was defeated.

'HA! Finally you gave me something that's not trash!' Jonah said in his unusually loud voice as if he was talking to someone across the room. 'Now we can show the world how pathetic spider-man is!'

'What!' Peter said in surprise to himself.

'OH! This is a good one!' Jonah picked out a picture where spider-man was on the ground unconscious. 'Now that's what a real hero looks like!' Now he was holding a picture which showed the two ninjas fighting Carnage.

'Um…. Spider-man helped as well!' Peter said in defence.

'Forget Spider-man!' replied Jonah. 'I got a new job for you now! Get me pictures of these two new heroes!'

'But-'

'No But's! Get busy taking those photos or you're fired!'

Peter thought it was useless trying to reason with a brick wall and just walked out of his office in defeat. He heard a giggle from the desk next to him as he stepped out while almost bumping into an office lady carrying a freshly made coffee in to Jonah's office.

'Don't worry Peter; he's just happy to see you again!' Betty cheered Peter. 'Here's your pay-cheque'

'Well….. I guess I'm happy to be back!' Peter collected his pay.

It didn't quite go as smoothly as Peter had hoped but the upside was he was loaded with money. The downside was his cheque just got drenched as soon as he stepped out of the building. 'The forecast was actually telling the truth! Who knew?!' Peter said to no one in particular as he quickly stepped back in and opened his umbrella. He thought that he'd walk home that afternoon; he needed to get some blood flowing through his body that has been asleep for a week.

Peter looked up at the tall buildings and the skyscraper. Normally he would be swinging up there with and he would often look down and see people living out their daily lives. Now he was one of those people he would often see walking through the streets. It was a nice change he thought.

The rain was still pouring with no signs of clearing anytime soon. The majority of people had no umbrella and were speed walking trying to get to under a shelter as quickly as possible. Streams of people brush past him some giving him a slight nudge while others just push him out of the way. One of those gentle nudges came from behind and he recognised the person as she walk straight ahead of him.

Peter picked up his pace and caught up to Liz then sheltered her from the rain. 'Don't wanna catch a do we?' he asked rhetorically.

Liz looked up in surprise as she suddenly felt the rain stop. 'Hey!' she said with joy as she realised who her saviour was. 'Petey!'

'Don't you normally take the cab home?' asked Peter as they continued walking under the same umbrella.

'I thought It's a nice day for a change….. then it rained…'

'Funny I was thinking the same thing!'

'What do they say again?... great minds think alike?' said Liz.

'Something like that'

The two of them took a turn at the next intersection in to a side street getting away from the majority of the crowd but wasn't expecting to get a whole street for themselves. It was a nerve wrecking moment for the both of them. They were not a thing anymore but certainly some affection was still left if not all of it. And now they were pressed together under the same umbrella.

'Um… Petey…..-' Liz decided be forward with her affections and try again with him.

'Could you on to this for a sec' Peter handed her the umbrella then he rushed to an old man on a wheelchair that got stuck in the gutter on the side street.

'Thank you lad!' The old man said those words with pure gratitude. 'I really do believe that there are heroes hidden amongst us'.

'I believe those words too!' Peter concurred as he pushed him across the street. With one final shake of hands the two waved good-byes. The smile on his face from his prideful moment flipped in the instant he turned around. Liz was nowhere to be seen, the street was deserted and the word 'Carnage' painted on the wall opposite in red, or perhaps blood.

**Author's Note: Review, Favorite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the character in this story.**

Chapter 9

'Is it just a coincidence that Peter has the same limp as spider-man?' said Ahmed to Sha Shan as the two were leaning against their lockers watching Flash invite Peter to help him out with something. 'It's too good to be true in my opinion!'

'Leave him alone Ahmed!' replied Sha Shan.

'I'm just saying! This just keeps getting more interesting by the minute!' said Ahmed ending the conversation as he turned away. He only wanted to confirm a suspicion he's had for some time now. Spider-man out of action at the exact same time Peter was in a coma. Then Peter returning and all of a sudden Spider-man was back in his web-slinging ways, too good to be a coincidence he thought.

Sha Shan watched Ahmed walk away smugly with hands in pockets. Even Peter's secret was compromised; she knew it was in safe hands. Even though Ahmed always acts cool and ragged, she knew him more than anyway and he is a good person under the acting cool, she grew up with him after all. On the other hand, she knows what Flash had in mind when he invited Peter but she decided to pretend she didn't anything. It's Peter's life and his alone.

* * *

That night, she was intercepted by Spider-man, a much different spider-man at least his presence has a tint of blood thirst in it. 'How do I find him?' Peter said straight to the point making intent eye to eye.

'You might as well kill yourself if you're planning to go in your condition' Sha Shan replied trying to talk sense into her friend. He was obviously driven by something she thought. Probably an emotion and emotions will cloud your judgements which could kill you if you're not careful.

'I've defeated the symbiote once, I can do it again' Peter said again with coldness in his voice. 'Where do I find him?'

'I'm letting you rush to your-'

'He's got Liz!' Peter said impatiently. 'Please! Before it's too late'

Peter was wearing his spider-man outfit but he was holding his mask in his hand with his face shown. She could all the emotions; desperation, impatience all shown boldly on his face. He had the look of a someone who would give up his life. He wasn't just fighting to save someone; he was fighting to save a loved one. Love is a double-edged sword she thought; it can either give you strength or blind you from the truth. But who was she to judge, she'd probably do the same thing.

'I've actually been tracking him until you showed up!' Sha Shan said in a light tone trying to cool off some steam on Peter. 'And he's been leaving bread crumbs behind. Just this afternoon nineteen people have been killed and in the order of the time they got killed with the first letter of their spells'

"Empire State Building"

'Got it!' Peter turned to leave as he put his mask back on. He stopped as he felt Sha Shan was about to follow him. 'This is my fight, Sha Shan' he gave her a friendly reminder. She knew that he would want to stop her and already made up her mind that she would go anyway but this Peter that just talked to her was different from the one thirty seconds ago. This one sounded calm and in control and that's enough insurance for her that he wasn't going to do anything stupid and get himself killed.

* * *

The sky was painted a red/orange colour by the setting sun which complemented the empire state building well. Peter swooped past at top speed and pulled himself up passing by the hundreds of windows reflecting the beautiful sunset. He eyed his target, the highest platform, and adjusted his grip and speed getting a good leverage on his web, slowed himself then flipped himself on to the platform and on the far end stood carnage with one arm carrying Liz like a sack of potatoes as she struggled to get herself free which irritated Peter.

'You have nice taste on girls!'

'Let her go! I'm the one you want and here I am!'

'I was kinda getting worried you wouldn't get my message…. _Spider-man!_ Or should I say Pete-'

Peter knew what the next words will be and shot a web towards carnage's loud mouth and charged at him. With carnage busy untangling the web on his mouth; Peter slammed his shoulder against carnage's torso with all his power.

Carnage was taken aback winded while he was off balance; spider-man snatched Liz from his clutches and retreated to a safe distance but with great agility carnage had already the distance. If Peter didn't have Liz in his arms he could've and would've dodged the slash but instead he turned his back taking full damage shield Liz.

Of course the assault didn't stop there and Peter sensed another attempt this time an arm reaching over to snatch Liz away. Peter stepped on that reaching arm, twisted, hopped off and landed the other leg on carnage's face then pushed off shooting a web to cover carnage's eyes as he did so.

Peter swung away safely from the distracted carnage and put down the trembling Liz down carefully but she had a strong grip and wouldn't let go.

'Hey, look at me' Peter tried to comfort her. 'It's going to be all right, I just need to go over there and kick his ass! I'll be back in no time!'

'But!' Liz protested.

'I won't let anything happen to you' Peter ensured. 'That's a promise'

With Liz finally let go, Peter turned and pulled out a couple of needles filled in each hand with the gene-cleanser solution he had picked up (stolen!) at the ESU before heading. It worked on Venom, he thought, why not on Carnage.

'The same trick won't work on me twice!' the symbiote taunted as it recognised what was Peter holding.

'I'm counting on it!' Peter dashed playing this offensively. He could immediately see the presence of the cleanser as carnage was completely on the defensive. He obviously hasn't forgotten the last time and was very wary of the sharp ends.

'What's the matter?' Peter reverted back to his old habits. 'Scared of a little needle? Aww….. that's cute!' He teased as he sent multiple jabs which were easily evaded by carnage.

'Don't mock me!' Carnage started to get irritated. 'Good' Peter thought, he is distracted the needles and he is getting hot-headed. The two big No-No's in fighting 101.

'You know…' Peter said as tried a back hand sweep for carnage's legs. 'We could've been friends… if you weren't so evil…..' Carnage dodged by jumping into the air which was a big mistake as his movements were limited. 'Gotcha!' Peter wasted no time and aimed of the arm which we would have hit if carnage didn't use his symbiote web to pull himself away. Instead he got a scratch on the arm which the effect of the cleanser already taking action as the red symbiote skin scattered away from the area revealing human skin.

'This is bad' Carnage thought. Spider-man has got the upper hand and this fight will continue to go downhill for him he didn't turn the tables and find leverage against spider-man. At that thought, he knew that this fight was winnable. Liz was still on the platform.

Now standing in between spider-man and Liz, Carnage had the head start on the race. He turned and rampaged across the platform on all fours giving a menacing look which turned Liz's face into horror. Peter's emotions drove him and he shot a web to Carnage's back and pulled himself to close the distance. He had his arm ready with the remaining needle that he had for a stab on the back but he fell right into Carnage's trap and he felt a strong grasp around his throat and he lost contact with the needle.

Peter was driven into the ground smashing it underneath him. He received an unwelcomed punch on both of his cheeks. Peter couldn't do anything, his arms were pinned and his strength and will drained on each hit. There were uneven cuts all over his body from claws and he was barely barely hanging on to life.

'How about we make this a little more interesting!' Carnage announces his brilliant idea then ripped Peter's mask off then turned him towards Liz. 'Before I kill you, how about I'll make you girl squeal and squish the life out of her in front of you!

Peter's eye widened after processing and struggled to get his throat free from Carnage's iron grip the whole time Liz looking at him straight into the eyes. Her eyes filled with fear, horror, regret and he hated to see her like that but it was no use. His struggles didn't even budge his opponent and his was driven into the ground once again.

Carnage left him there to watch and weep all he wants as he tore Liz into shreds in front of him. He evenly paced steps towards Liz with each step increasing the fear in Liz's heart and with each step sucking away all hope from Peter's heart.

'Tell me?' Carnage said inches away from Liz's face. 'How would you like to be killed? Shredded or minced?'

Liz put on the bravest looking she could muster and said 'Neither' firmly.

'Fine! I'll just rip your heart out-!' Carnage announced his plan but he felt something pierced his chest and spill in his system. He looked down and saw Liz's two hands, which she had kept behind her the whole time, holding onto the needle that pierced his chest.

Cletus could feel the symbiote starting to reject his body and slowly the symbiote left him like a melting ice. Using all his strength Peter pushed Cletus over the edge. The echo of Cletus's scream was long and faded after each moment until there was a thud and the sound of ground cracking. The armour of symbiote left was enough to absorb of the impact of the landing then it quickly left Cletus's body and retreated through the cracks and drains back into the sewers.

Liz hurried next to Peter who was leaning on the edge with slow breathes. She wanted to do something, she wanted to put an arm around him but wasn't sure if that would cause him more pain or not. In the end she that sat there watching Peter possibly take his final breathes.

'You did well!' Peter praised her as soon as he got his breathe back. He looked up and saw Liz's horrified face turn into something beautiful with the sun setting behind. 'Is my secret safe with you?'

'Of course!' Liz put a hand and stroked his cheek gently. 'I guess this explains a few occasions where you ditched me!'

They both laughed. 'Am I forgiven?' Peter asked.

'Only after you get me down from here!' replied Liz.

* * *

George's heart was pounding as his life was on the line here. The man showed no hesitation in his eyes.

'I'm sorry but… I can't let you live now' Just as he was about to pull the trigger. George grabbed the hand holding the gun twisted it forcing the hand to open then knock the guy out. He picked up the gun and slipped it under his belt then made his way carefully the way he came.

George peered around the corner for anyone coming. Satisfied that it was clear he stepped out then swiped the stolen ID closing the door behind him. He walked normally now trying to look inconspicuous as possible. The building probably hasn't been alerted of what happened and he should be able to get out without hassle.

It was a long winding road to the ground floor entrance and it felt like every pair of eyes he came across looked at him differently. Or perhaps that was just his fear taking over. In courtesy he waved to the clerk behind the front desk and made for the sliding glass doors which didn't open for his.

He tried pressing the manual overdrive button just to the side of it and same result. Then he heard footsteps behind him and he turned while slipping his hand onto the gun under his belt. It was Mr Nguyen perhaps to greet him out but his thinking was contradictory to what he heard.

'You know…. We're alike' said Mr Nguyen with pride. 'I want to make this a better place just like you'

'I'm not sure we have the same meaning for "better"' George replied.

'If you accept my offer, you get to walk out of here and be home in time for dinner and see your family'

'Leave my family out of this!' George threatened and pulled out his gun. In unison the guards surrounding Mr Nguyen followed suit.

'If you don't….. with money and influence I can make anything happen…and I'd hate to see good man waste their lives'

After a minute of deafening silence, George hasn't changed his stance nor did his decision. Mr Nguyen sighed and turned to a silver machine armoured man standing next to him and said. 'Make it look like that carnage did this'

SilverMane nodded his understanding then stepped forwards towards the man who has put him behind bars a few times.

'I've always wanted to do this, Captain!' said SilverMane.

**Author Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 11

A week has passed the streets were once again declared "safe". Everyone started to fill the streets again and even the regular thugs and burglars came out of their hiding and started doing the usual. A good attempt that ends up with their asses handed to them by spider-man.

Upon the capture of Cletus Kasaday (a.k.a. Carnage) there was a lot of protests from the people that tis man should be executed for what he has done. The police department did their best to contain the situation and declared that it is not what Captain Stacy would have wanted. In the end it was MR Nguyen's speech that shut down the mass. He agreed that in honour of Captain Stacy, the police department should continue on his will and he ensured that the cells would be upgraded so that a catastrophe like wouldn't happen again.

It was one Saturday afternoon that Peter decided to visit the captain's grave. Visits from the citizen should have cooled off by now and he should have the place all to himself. As he got closer, he could see a certain long blonde haired woman with blue eyes that carries the name of Stacy standing over the grave.

'Hey!' Peter approached her.

'Hey!' Gwen responded in like. 'Was wondering when you would show up!'

Peter has been avoiding the grave waiting patiently until he could be alone. They both looked down at the grave too shy and too awkward to talk to one another. It seemed they were both heading in two different directions form another. And the longer this lengthens the more distant they've become. 'A lot has happened in this past couple of weeks….. maybe if I wasn't too busy sleeping that week I could have done something.'

'Don't sweat it Peter, it's not your fault' said Gwen grabbing his molded fist gently. 'Besides what could have Peter Parker done...no offense' She joked trying to take his blame away from himself.

'That's right' Peter thought. 'Gwen doesn't know'

'Haha! You're right' Peter said laughing 'I'd probably just get myself killed!'

There was honk of a horn from behind the two that stopped their conversation. Both turned and saw a black slick car parked on the curved and Harry walking up towards them.

'Looks like my ride is here….' Gwen commented on the matter. 'Talk to you later' Gwen said making one last eye contact before letting go of Peter's hand and walking away. Harry let walk past him and watched her step in the car then turned and looked at Peter.

'(sigh) Here we go again…' Peter thought.

It was a death stare stand-off made even more dramatic by the sudden autumn breeze swaying their hair and flapping their clothes. 'We need to talk' Harry finally said the inevitable. Since the death of Harry's dad the relationship between the two has been shaky to say the least. Of course neither Gwen nor Peter knows why Harry is doing this. Neither of them knows that Harry overheard the conversation that Peter and Gwen had when they confessed to each other.

'I'm only going to say this once' said Harry. 'Stay away from Gwen'

'Harry…. I don't understand'

'HA! Of course you don't! You're too busy back stabbing your friends'

'Harry…..' Peter remembered after those words a particular night at Gwen's place. It was the first in a long time that the three of them got together and actually talked. Soon after Harry left, he and Gwen confessed to each other and even proposed that they would cut their current relationships to make that relationship work. Harry must have lingered around and over heard that conversation. 'I'm sure we can talk this over'

'Don't make me say it again, Peter. And there's no need to talk….. you've shown your true colours'

Harry got more agitated as the conversation grew. He has been taking some of the 'improved' gobulin stuff lately. He became stronger and sharper and his temper also shortened. He was thankful that Peter looked down in defeat before he lost control and killed his friend. Using the last drops of respect he had for Peter for self-control, he turned and walked towards the car.

Peter saw Gwen looking out the window to him and just smiled at her. He didn't want her to worry about the tension between him and Harry. He had a feeling that this conflict between him and Harry could turn physical and he didn't want her to get caught in the cross-fire. The windows slowly winded up and felt like all bonds were cut as the window closed.

* * *

'Why so gloomy?' asked Liz to the staring into the distance Peter. Peter had offered to help her with groceries today and is now on their way to the Silver Spoon café for some afternoon snack. She knew that Peter visited Captain Stacy's grave this morning and since then, his mind seemed to be drifting somewhere else.

'Oh!' Peter woke back to reality momentarily confused. He looked towards where the vice came from and saw a worried look on Liz's face. He noticed he was carrying something weighty and looked down to see a plastic on each hand filled with groceries but he failed to notice a pole in front him and ran straight into it.

Of course it didn't hurt as much as it would have to a normal being and it didn't off balance but he noticed dozens of eyes on him and he had to make it look realistic and dropped on his backside. It stung a little bit but before he could do anything Liz was already on her knees looking at him a smug look.

'Really? You walked into a pole?'

'Have to make myself look bad every now and then'

* * *

There were no clouds that night and the night was brighter than Shan Shan would have preferred but there is no time to be picky. Every day that goes by is one day closer to 'The Light's' Judgement for this city. Just earlier today, he overheard the engineers talking to her father that their progress is at its final stages, three days maximum until its completion.

But then again it will never be that easy. On the roof top of the Nguyen Tech building, a familiar face was waiting for her leaning on a wall with a 'knew it' groove to it.

'Saw you eavesdropping this morning' said Ahmed. 'Had a feeling you try something like this'

'I don't have time for this Ahmed' replied Sha Shan.

'Tell me…. Why are you so bent on sabotaging 'The Light's' honourable intentions?'

'Honourable? There's nothing honourable with slaughter! Lots of innocent people are going to die!'

'Rest assured…. It's for a good cause…. And besides, we'll only be targeting the unclean. Innocent lives will be spared'

'Don't be so naïve! Do you really think father cares?! He will murder all those people innocent or not and start his empire.'

Ahmed drew his sword and pointed at her in irritation. 'I will have no more of this conversation!'

'I know my father….. He lost all hope for this world when mom died… I see his eyes every day and they grew darker every day until all emotions were lost and only hatred. Don't you see?! This is just a mad man's revenge!'

Ahmed knew what she was saying is true. Since he was adopted in to the family, Sha Shan's parents showed him what it was like to be loved like by a parent. Her mom packed his lunch in the morning before going to school and tucked him in bed at night. Her dad was a very respectable man, he was the one who taught him how he how to wield a sword and he personally attended to his football games.

That family was ruined in a blink of an eye. Being a good and honourable business man, you tend to make a lot of enemies. On one afternoon, Ahmed was out in a football with his father and the two girls were left at home making dinner for a special day. They cake just cooled and they were now putting a layer of chocolate icing and wrote 'Happy Father's day' on top.

Then was sound of windows being smashed. And at that time the world seemed to spin and move very fast for Sha Shan. Her mom grabbed her and hid her in a closet. She couldn't she much through the gaps but heard beating and screams of pain. She was too young to understand what was going on but she felt horrified.

The two boys got home to celebrate a victory today only to find their home surrounded by police cars and on the side a shivering Sha Shan with a blanket over her. The front windows were completely smashed. The front doors were bashed to the ground and the police were hauling in dozens of thugs into the cars.

The man with a badge of Stacy on his uniform approached him and asked 'Are you Mr Nguyen?'

Ahmed sensed that he shouldn't be hearing this and walked over to his sister and cuddled her but part of him was also curious and he kept an ear out.

The man in the police uniform led Mr Nguyen to a body covered in white cloth with smears of blood here and there. Mr Nguyen knew what waited underneath that cloth for him once he looked under it. He shivered with all kinds of emotions; fear, sadness, anger. His hands were shaking as he moved to grab the top left corner of the cloth. He pulled it slowly revealing a few strands of hair that gets bloodier. Once he saw the face he stopped and froze.

Ahmed was watching the whole scene and was wondering what's going on. Why his father started to act that way all of a sudden and he noticed that Sha Shan was acting the same way as well.

Mr Nguyen dropped the cloth and just sobbed. Medical officers came around, lifted the body onto the medical bed and hauled her into the ambulance.

'I'm sorry for you loss….' George said a voice filled with sincere sympathy. 'If there's anything I can do for your family, please let me know. I'd be more than happy to give my assistance.

'Thank you Captain' said Mr Nguyen. Ahmed remembered those to be the last words he spoke to be genuine and not filled with negative emotions.

After remembering that scene that change their whole lives. Ahmed lowered his sword and dropped his stance. 'I know I said I won't let you get away the next time this happens….' Ahmed was still two minds. 'But mother wouldn't want us to fight…. So please….. Don't force my hand'

'I can't just let people die Ahmed' replied Sha Shan. 'We need to stop father before he does something unforgivable. I know mother is sad right now seeing him turn into a monster'

'(sigh) Fine' said Ahmed and drew his sword. 'I'll end this right here! I'm sorry Sha Shan….'

'Promise me one thing' Sha Shan said as she drew her sword and accepted the challenge. 'Don't let mother die in vain'

**Author's Note: Review, Favorite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 11

The light of the moon glinted at the sway of their blades radiating a momentarily blinding light glare. Each took a deep breath before making their move. Sha Shan knew that she had a handicap in terms of weapons with just her one sword and Ahmed's dual swords but that would mean she had the edge on agility as she is carrying less weight. Using her weakness to her advantage she decided to play passively and used her agility to tire her opponent.

Ahmed knew his handicap and was also aware that with no spider-man to worry about Sha Shan would be able to dodge his attacks with ease. He swung three consecutive slashes at her alternatively in a constant rhythm then when twice as fast on his fourth and fifth attack. He knew that even though she was caught of rhythm, she would be able to parry the next attack that's why he added a fifth attack.

Their metal blades clanged and echoed in the quiet night. Sha Shan arched her left arm letting her sword down on her shoulder to block the incoming attack but little did she know that another attack was coming and she caught a glimpse of the glare that the blade makes with the moonlight in the corner of her eyes. Luckily she was still in motion from her last parry and still had momentum in her movements. She used that momentum to spin letting the first attack slide past her sword and deflected the second attack in one swift motion.

Now that she had the upper hand with both of Ahmed's arms going in opposite directions that left his torso wide open. With no hesitation, she went for a thrust with full force. Ahmed smiled at his adopted sister. She certainly had talent but lacked the experience. The arms aren't the only weapon in a fight. Ahmed stepped a foot behind of hers then ducked placing his other leg in front trapping her feet.

Shan Shan felt she lost her foothold and ultimately her balance. She saw the ground rapidly rising but wasn't ready to give up yet. She placed both arms over her head then tumbled using her abdomen strength to fling her legs over along with her opponent.

Ahmed quickly let go before maximum power was optimised. He flew a short distance away and landed on the same rooftop instead of over the edge if he had waited a second longer. 'She is quickly learning' he thought as he watched her finish her roll and got up on two feet.

'Well…. This is going to be a troublesome fight…..' said Ahmed.

'I'm not the same girl who you used to cuddle whenever she gets scared anymore' replied Sha Shan.

'(sigh) Why can't we just get along like we used to?' asked Ahmed.

'As long as you fight for-' Sha Shan was cutted off by a tremor, strong enough to shake the world in front of her eyes. It only lasted for a few seconds but strong enough to give nice long cracks on the road and on the side of the building who didn't have a strong enough structural integrity to withstand that tremor.

Both of them heard shouts not too far away. There was a building completely lost its footing and was subject to fall at a gust of a wind. 'Fight postponed! Those people need our help!' announced Sha Shan and was already on her way.

The people inside the apartment gathered at the windows calling out for help. The outside world quickly took notice and people stopped on their tracks and looked away from their favourite tv show to look out through their windows and see the happening.

Police cars, fire trucks, ambulances started to gather at the foot of the building but unlike them both Sha Shan and Ahmed were able to do something. Using their grappling hooks, they pulled themselves on the side of the windows and letting the people cling onto them then gently lowered them down then came back up for the others.

After a few rounds they were able to evacuate everyone until one mother called out that her infant was still inside. Both Ahmed and Sha Shan looked up and was about to take action but was halted by bits of the wall falling. Its structural integrity has reached its limit and the building was giving way. They both knew and looked at each other that if they go in there they would be buried alive. Then the familiar friendly neighbourhood voice came swooping in crashing window glass while he was making his grand entrance.

After a few seconds of silence, building fell on its knees. The people around started to run for safety but there was still no sign spider-man and the baby. The building lost all its power and fell forwards. Everyone managed to clear out except for one girl who managed to trip at a crucial moment. Without thinking Ahmed acted immediately unlike the time when he was thinking of saving the baby.

He swooped in sliding on the ground and clearing just in time to save a particular red haired girl. The girl looked up from his arms and smiled at her saviour.

'You alright Mj-! Missy!' Ahmed stumbled. MJ raised an eyebrow and him and Ahmed started to feel the chills and bad about this.

'Have we met before?' MJ asked.

'Uh… I don't think we have!... Trust me I'd remember a pretty face when I see one-' Just as when he was finishing off a smooth line that he came up with on the spot, spider-man broke through the walls and tumbled on the ground with the infant safely in his arms. MJ cheered with the rest of the crowd at the heroics of their friendly neighbourhood hero while Ahmed just glared at him. 'Hmph! Show off….'

Sha Shan and Ahmed exited while all the commotion was flooding spider-man's way.

'He certainly lives up to his name! The friendly neighbourhood dud!' commented Ahmed.

'Let him be, we have bigger problems at the moment' said Sha Shan examining the cracks on the ground. They were back on top of Nguyen Tech tower and Shan circled on the edges to examine the damages the tremor has done across town.

'Don't worry. It's just a natural disaster'

'Don't be so naïve Ahmed! This isn't a natural phenomenon. Just look at the patterns, they seem to circle around this tower!'

The evidence was speaking for them and was undeniable. As much as he hated to admit it would seem that the source came from within this tower.

'If it this just a test run…. Just imagine what the real deal would cause. This tremor almost killed twenty odd people….. not to mention your girlfriend'

Ahmed glared at her at the last word she used. He hated to admit it again but she was right. Innocent people were put at risk. If those were the categorized 'unworthy' people, he would be more than happy to watch and enjoy the show but the fact that innocent people were put to danger including MJ made him question his resolve.

She saw that his mind was at war and just let him be. She headed for the rooftop entrance and open the door but was quickly shut by Ahmed. 'Know your enemy first, combat 101' Ahmed said. 'Let me investigate first'

Sha Shan glared at him, begging him for assurance that she could trust him on this. Ahmed saw his sister's glare and smiled. 'Trust me, on mother's name'

'Don't do anything rash. Don't do anything without me' Sha Shan said.

* * *

The building was pretty much empty now, all the 'employees' had already gone home except for the ones that were working on the tube. Watching from the shadows, he watched the entrance carefully, patiently. It's like what they say, patience pays off all the time and the door opened and gave way to a couple of engineers one of them carrying a suitcase. The same suitcase he salvaged from the grasps of Mr Lincoln.

'The experiment was a success. The machine performed as expected. Using the Cosmic Cube as the energy source, we were able to power this shockwave emitter to forcefully move Earth's continental plates' one of the engineer's said with the other writing it down on a report.

Ahmed stepped out of the shadows 'Well done boys! I'll take it from here! The One's orders!

The two engineers looked at each other in confusion. They both knew that they were the only ones authorized to carry the Cosmic Cube but his is the right hand man and they didn't mind an early hour off work. They gladly handed him the suitcase and the report.

'Thanks! Have a good one!' Ahmed said and relaxed his grip on his sword. He looked across the hallway to his father's office. He could the silhouette of the man waiting behind his desk. 'It's about time we had deep and meaningful talk, father'

There was no knocking needed to enter The One's room as he had direct access to his father. The door panels opened at the touch of his palm. The touch screen recognised his hand print and let him through.

'The experiment a success' Ahmed announced. 'But I'm afraid it's going to fail from here on. I can't let you this anymore'

The man behind the desk seemed unmoved as if he was expecting this to happen. 'It's a girl isn't it?'

Ahmed was taken aback by the unexpected answer. 'Love?' his father continued. 'Love is an emotion. Emotions will cloud your sound judgement and a soldier malfunctions'

'I'd rather malfunction than be mad… Even if it means I have to disobey you' Ahmed drew his sword.

'(sigh)….. It saddens me to see my own son turn against me….. but sacrifices must be made for the better good'.

'Like how you threw away your sanity after mom died?'

'You can't change anything if you don't change yourself first, like I said sacrifices must be made and my humanity is a small price to pay!' Mr Nguyen stood up and pulled out a gold trimmed sword. 'Now….. its been so long since we sparred… let's see how you've grown.'

**Author's Note: Review, Favorite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 12

The gold trimmed sword waved in the air in a smooth circular pattern. The blade was slightly enabling convenience for slashing motions but decreases its thrusting potential. Knowing this, Ahmed thought that his middle was relatively safe towards his edges were those deadly slashes could come from. He took a deep breathe then shuffled on his toes for quick reaction movements.

'Shall we begin?' Mr Nguyen said but it wasn't really a question as he attacked the same instant. He dashed with lightning speed but that wasn't what caught Ahmed off guard. It was the thrusting motion towards his heart. Of course he quickly parried the sword out of the way and spun out of trouble. That was his bad he thought as he remembered one of the first things he learnt about combat.

'Be the unexpected' Mr Nguyen lectured Ahmed. He looked at Ahmed, crouched on the floor motionless. Then Ahmed's figured started to blur and before long the room was filled with thick mist. At this kind of situations, eyesight is a disadvantage. Mr Nguyen closed his eyes and enhanced his other senses hearing the change in the air and feeling the vibrations in the wind. Then there it was, a sword protruded through the mist behind his head. Making it look easy, he twisted placing a palm of the flat part of the blade guiding it away then thrusted forward.

He felt his sword just got heavier but it was of the fact that Ahmed stood and balance himself on it. Now both of his master's hands were occupied and he still had one arm and the suitcase that weren't too busy. 'Should do some damage' he thought as he swung the suitcase. Mr Nguyen changed the grip on his sword then pulled the hilt up smacking Ahmed on the face then spun and kicked him on the chest sending him to the glass panes overlooking the city.

Ahmed left a circular trail through the mist as he flew across the room handing random ugly cracks on the glass panes as he smashed. He felt blood drip down from the corner of his mouth then quickly wiped it with the back of his hand. He tightened the grip on the suitcase knowing that he can't fight at full he was protecting something at the same time. He needed to get it somewhere safe first. He flipped the sword in his hand then stabbed left bottom corner of the pane then the rest just shattered.

He sheathed then jumped backward into the outside world with a few strands of mist following him. He was his grappling gun now then shot at the rooftop. Upon reaching the rooftop he noticed the mist exiting the air vent exit. 'It won't be long until he I'm followed' he thought but also smiling to himself as it was good cover for an escape.

Mr Nguyen turned on the exhaust fans in the room and all the mist got sucked in to the air vents in the ceiling. He walked towards his shattered window and gritted his teeth infuriately. It was not just because it was his favourite window but also his suitcase was taken away. He heard footsteps into the room then he turned and yelled.

'Get my damn suitcase back!'

SilverMane slammed his together and announced 'On it!' then left the room. Mr Nguyen massaged his forehead in stress. He could feel that father time is catching up to him then there was another voice that spoke from the shadows.

'Do you really think that buffoon would get it done?'

'Follow them' Mr Nguyen said more calmly now as he held both of his hands behind his back. 'Clean this up'

'Roger'

* * *

It wasn't long before Ahmed heard heavy footsteps following him. He took a quick glance back and saw a huge man covered in silver armour jumping from rooftops to rooftops with his enhanced suite.

'You've got to be kidding…' Ahmed commented on how ridiculous the man looks but also how effective he is and how he could snap him in two if he wanted too, most likely. But that wasn't the end of his series of unfortunate event. Spider-man stepped in front of him and cutted him off.

'Howdy! Showing our true colours now are we? Brother Power-!' Peter stopped at his tracks as he recognized the man in front of him. He was wearing his usual ninja outfit but without the mask.

'Yes Peter! We've before! Now Move!

Peter's confusion piled one after the other as he tried to comprehend Ahmed and Brother Power together and he somehow found out his secret identity and the fact that there's a silver bulldozer chasing after Ahmed. There were so many questions Peter wanted to ask but the most important one: 'What's going on here!'

'That's none of your business' Ahmed said as he tried to walk past Peter only to be blocked by an arm across his chest.

'This is my city so….. it kinda is'

'If you don't let me go now, there will be no city!'

But it was too late, SilverMane landed on the same rooftop as them and was moving around loosening some hinges as he warms up for a fight. 'Alright boys! I don't usually play nice but if hand over that suitcase I'll let you walk away without getting hurt….. much'

Ahmed drew his sword and smirked. 'It's two versus one. Odds are I'll paint this rooftop with your blood!'

'You guys really should go back to primary school if you can't count' said someone from behind them sitting on the edge.

Both Peter and Ahmed turned and saw a man in a mainly red costume with a black on his side, shoulder and arms. But what was really striking is the black patch around his eyes and the two swords he carries on his back.

'You guys should fight me instead! Trust me that old geezer is no fun…..' said the man as he looked past the two and waved at the pissed SilverMane for stealing his show.

'What now?' Peter whispered into Ahmed.

'Take this and run' Ahmed pressed the suitcase into Peter's hand.

'Sure you can handle this two?' Peter asked as he attached web straps on to the suitcase like a backpack.

'Getting that thing to safety is more important than my life right now' said Ahmed as he drew both of his swords.

'Alright. Don't die' Peter said before parting.

'Follow him' the man sitting of the edge commanded SilverMane. SilveMane normally doesn't take orders form thugs but it would be wise not to get on the wrong side of this man he thought and followed Spider-man. 'I've got this guy! He looks fun!'

'I don't normally bother to know the names of people I kill' Ahmed said as he got into his stance. 'But I think you're an exception!'

'Hmmph' The man stood up from his sitting position. 'If you can make me use both of my swords I'll tell you my name'

'Looks like I'm being underestimated' Ahmed said with a smile.

'No…. you're overestimating yourself!' said the man getting into his fighting stance. 'Shall we dance?!'

**Author's Note: Review, Favorite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 13

It wasn't good news when Peter's Spidey senses tingles and once again his ass was saved by his nervous system telling him that there is a fast incoming energy blast coming from behind. Peter stretched his arms sideways; shot a web and pulled himself for a quick ninety degree turn then landing softly on the rooftop crouched like a spider.

'Let me guess? You need this suitcase to take over, end the world and what not? Seriously… You bad guys are so predictable!'

'I don't care about the suitcase. I took the deal to get out of prison so I can crush a certain spider!' SIlverMane taunted. 'As part of the package I need retrieve that suitcase on you back. Fortunately both targets are right in front of me! Talk about two birds and one stone!

'Well unfortunately for you that spider happens to be the spectacular spider-man!' Peter shot a web past SilverMane's shoulder then hauled himself. He eyed the hydraulic cables on SilverMane's arms which is the source of power for his hydraulic suite. Rip them off and he's as hopeless as a kitten in a tree.

All in a flash Peter was closing in then suddenly he blacked out for a few seconds, felt himself tumbling across the ground and his headache, and he might have a few stars along the way. Peter's eyesight was blurred and he saw double for a moment. He quickly shook it off then looked at his opponent who was smiling smugly at him.

'Forgot to mention an upgraded suit came with the deal!'

'No kidding….' Muttered Peter as he slowly stood still filling a bit tipsy. 'Shoulda said that much sooner…..'

'It's faster! Lighter and Stronger!' SilverMane said along with pulling his right arm for a punch then slammed the ground as he said the last word to emphasize it. The cracks travelled across the floor lightning through the air and before Peter knew it, the rooftop beneath him crumbled and the building started to collapse.

Peter looked side to side for an n exit but all he could were bits of the building surrounding him from the outside world. And above him he could SilverMane jumping from one rubble to another with his more agile suite. He could hear the mechanical whirring of the hydraulic exoskeleton as SilverMane got closer and eventually metres with Peter.

But Peter wasn't ready to give up yet. He shot a web in both directions of his arms. With all the rubble around him surely it'll attach to one, then he pulled them together pinning SilverMane in between. The rubbles crumbled but his opponent unscratched and continued the pursuit upon Peter. Before Peter knew it, he felt a fast growing force on his cheek that propelled him through the rubbles in to the world outside.

The building completed its downfall leaving nothing but a few lower walls intact with SilverMane buried under it. But that was foolish hope as a being that seemed to be made coated with the colour silver came crashing out with a smile on his face.

Peter received another headache and a quick dose of dizziness as crouch landed. Before he could catch his next breathe, SilverMane was already running towards him for another round. Peter tried his usual parlour trick by webbing both feet together which easily got torn as SilverMane continued his strides. 'Okay! Plan B! Harass!' Peter announced. 'So…. Let me get this straight… A former crime lord is now doing errands for a rookie crime lord….. Pathetic!... Just pathetic!'

SilverMane finally closed in on spider-man and threw a straight punch that was easily dodged but his enhanced speed he quickly reverted to backhand and swiped spider-man away. 'There's only one king of this city! And that's me!'

'Really? Last time I checked that two sworded clown from ten minutes ago was ordering you around?' Peter continued his harassment.

'Done talking yet?' SilverMane again was smiling smugly which irritated Peter right about now.

'Ok…. This is bad…..' Peter thought. He was hoping that his words would give him a hole to escape through as his body was beaten. SilverMane dived in placing his smug face inches away from spier-man's white lenses. He had a punch ready and his suite whirred as it built up force for the blow.

Peter managed to side-step away from death just in time. He looked in the direction of the punch where it sent the displaced air blowing rubble off the ground then disappearing as it lost momentum. Peter leapt off keeping as much distance as possible from the deadly blows. While in the air, he shot series of webs non-stop at his opponent trying to slow his movements mainly aiming for the joints.

SilverMane planted his feet firmly then aimed and shotted am energy beam. Peter saw it just in time to change direction in mid-air and dodge the attack that obliterated a bugle billboard on top of a rooftop. Peter assessed the damage in his surroundings and thought

'At this rate, the city will be turned into assess…. Better wrap things up'.

A big mistake on Peter's part, he distracted himself and gave the opponent a second of freedom which was enough to break free from hi webs and close the distance between them. SilverMane clasped both hands together then swung at spider-man across his body then loaded another energy beam.

It happened so fast that Peter didn't have time to feel the pain. A moment he was flying through the next there was an explosion and he was dropping like a ragdoll with a trail of smoke. He was still conscious when he landed on a rooftop and saw the suitcase blown off his back and was flying onto the ground. Then everything went black for Peter.

* * *

Ahmed eyed his opponent carefully assessing possible strengths, weaknesses and physical limitations. But the man's strength was hard to read, he had a freestyle form neither offensive nor defensive and he can't see read the eyes as it was behind white lenses. He might as well fight blind folded in this circumstance. He gritted his teeth as he felt he was losing his cool then in a flash his opponent seemed to vanish then reappeared in front of him.

'BOO!' the man said as their swords clashed. One sword was occupied but Ahmed's other was free and he wasted no time and slashed horizontally aiming to cut him in half. But he felt the weight in front of him give way as the man rolled over him making him lose balance for half a second. As Ahmed turned he received a spot on kick on the side of his face. The man landed on his hands then did a whirlwind kick on his hands.

Ahmed did not resist the force as it would do more harm. He let his body turn once then gained a firm foothold to continue on fighting but the man was already onto his next trick. He straightened his arm and scraped the end of the sword on the ground sending sparks and rubbles on to Ahmed.

Ahmed spun sideways dodging the attack but when he turned his gaze back the man wasn't there but instead he felt someone leaning on his back. He tried to turn around to see but the man followed his movements and the two looked like they were dancing. In the end Ahmed decided to tumble forward then twisted on his feet and looked back.

The man was charging head on with his sword pointing up in front of him. Ahmed stepped in then deflected the blade and with the other he pointed a thrust forward. The man spun sideways onto Ahmed back and swept a leg down low sweeping Ahmed off his feet. The man switches his grip on his sword and pointed it downwards for a killing blow. Ahmed quickly rolled out of the way and slashed his right across while he was at it. He saw the body language of his opponent and smiled.

His opponent quickly tore a piece of his costume and tied it tightly around just below the elbow on the forearm. 'That's a pretty strong poison you got there!' The man announced wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as if he sweated.

'I suggest you take me seriously' Ahmed said coldly now that he got warmed up for a bigger fight.

'(Sigh)…. Was looking forward on having more fun…But… I guess I've wasted enough time!' replied the man. 'The name's Deadpool by the way' he said as drew his other sword.

'Remind me to write you name on my list once I killed you!' said Ahmed with humour.

'HA! I liked you kid. Don't hate if I kill you though!'

Both men darted forward with the intent to kill the other. Ahmed managed to keep with the faster movements of Deadpool. Blocking, dodging every attack but each attack, even though it didn't hit, was slowly draining him. Deadpool went for a quick back hand slash Ahmed managed to block it but the power knocked the sword out of his hands. Then a diagonal slash broke his other sword and gave his a deep wound across his torso.

Ahmed staggered back. He reached in to his pockets and pulled shurikens and small knives, anything he can throw at his opponent which proved useless as they were deflected away with ease. Ahmed fell his steps wavering and his head started to spin. He looked at the small knife in his hand and he barely had the strength left to hold it. He could feel his heart pumping really fast. He looked up at his opponent who was just standing there watching him as he collapse and blacked out due to blood loss.

* * *

Consciousness started to flood in to Peter's weak body. He started to feel warmth on his eyes and his dry mouth. He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the surroundings and to his surprise he was looking at the ceiling of his room. Realising this he looked sideways to his left and he saw on his study desk his computer, his blown up camera and a few open books. Then on the side of his bed there was a brown haired girl napping.

Peter slowly stood up weary of waking her but it happened anyway. Liz groaned from her possibly rare sleep from watching over him.

'Petey?'

'Hey….. Wasn't expecting you to be here!'

'Petey are you ok?! You had burns all over your body-' Liz was stunned as the blanket fell off Peter's torso and already most of the burns have subsided. '….I guess there are benefits of being spider-man!' She complemented his rapid regenerating. 'But is it worth coming home every night bruised all over?...'

Peter looked at the digital clock on the side of his bed it read the next morning so he was only out for one night. 'If it means I get to be nursed by a pretty girl! Yes it's worth it!'

Liz threw a pillow at him 'You Goof!' She said as she blushed.

'Anyway…. How'd I get here…..'

'Sha Shan….. She called me'

'I see' Peter remembered from last time it was Sha Shan that had brought him home when he was knocked out for a week and why call Liz? Probably she noticed that Liz and he were unusually spending a lot of time together at school….. and outside.

'Are you hungry?' Liz asked.

'Starving!'

* * *

'How are we doing this fine evening Dr. Warren?!' Deadpool greeted cheerfully but Dr. Warren showed no emotions and kept a straight face while looking at the body that deadpool was carrying. 'Sigh…. Always the drama….. Anyway I figured he would be more useful to us than dead' said Deadpool as he placed the unconscious Ahmed on a table.

'What about the cube?' asked Miles Warren as he walked over to the body and felt the pulse just under the jaw. It was still but still alive.

'Back in Mr Nguyen's hands, plan should proceed as scheduled'

'Excellent. Mr Osborne would be pleased'

**Author's Note: Review, Favorite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spectacular Spider-man or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 14

'(sigh) Why not just tell everyone that I'm Spiderman! Then I wouldn't be sweeping the hallways….. again!' Peter complained to himself at his unfortunate status. He stopped at the sight of a couple of his juniors walking past. Quick glances were exchange and the next thing Peter knew was the added litter on the ground.

Immediately after another 'sigh', a hand reached down on the newly dropped litter and picked them up. Peter followed the arm up it her shoulders then to the beautiful long blonde hair dangling over her face. She straightened up then flung her hair to the side. Peter couldn't help but gasp at the sight of an angel. He could only hope that it wasn't too loud.

'What are you looking at?' Gwen teased at the thunderstruck Peter standing on the side holding the broom close to his chest.

'Gwen?!'

'Flash and co. scored another one on you?' Gwen said as she dropped the last litter in a bin nearby. Peter laughed guiltily and scratched the back of his head.

'Some things just never change!' Peter commented on the fact but also thought of something else. Normally relationships would progress to something more than friends especially when each one confessed to one another. But for some reason, events just didn't let the two of them be together.

'Are you hungry?' Gwen asked with an enthusiastic face. 'I made some extra lunch for Harry….. but he's not here….. actually hasn't been here a lot lately…..' Peter went back to reality and realised that he hasn't had lunch yet. He's been cleaning the hallways since lunch started.

'….Actually I haven't….. But I need to finish this first!'

'Don't worry about, it's Flash's punishment for chucking a football across the classroom. If this doesn't get done he gets the flames!'

'And I'll get dunked in a rubbish bin if that happens….'

Gwen looked at him, both hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. '…. Oh no….. not the look…..' Peter said.

'Yes! The look! Now come eat lunch before you pass out!'

Peter was hurled off his standing position by Gwen. She reached onto his arm and pulled his aggressively but felt ever so gentle. It felt like the world around him was in slow motion as he watched Gwen's smiling face tease him. Then Peter snapped out of it as his spider senses tingled. There were people walking from the opposite direction. He quickly pulled Gwen in then spun around to dodge the two students that walked past.

'Phew! That was close!' Peter commented and looked at Gwen but didn't realise that he pulled her in so close that their noses touched as he looked. Both blushed and pulled away from one another. Even though it was something both of them wanted, they couldn't help but feel guilty and awkward.

'Ahem! Uh…. Lunch?' Gwen asked breaking the awkwardness.

'Of course!'

* * *

Sha Shan was sitting next to her boyfriend at lunch. She wondered how Flash got out of his punishment she figured out the answer by looking around and not spotting Peter anywhere. A sigh was all she could let out at that moment. She didn't want to ruin the spotlight of her Flash. She looked up at him and saw that look on his face, this was his happiness and she didn't want to take that away. But she couldn't stand being in the centre of the attention as well.

'I'll just get some water' Sha Shan excused her self to the group as she stood up and walked away politely. She walked around a corner then leaned on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Being in so much attention is suffocating she thought. She heard a familiar voice from a distance. It was Peter walking with Gwen and the two seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Sha Shan gave another sigh as she felt a little jealous at those two. There was nothing wrong with being the spotlight but she wished that it would be just the two of them when they are together. And speaking of couples, usually a certain red head would have an arm around her but today, she was seating on a bench alone.

'Hey' Sha Shan walked up to her and greeted Mary Jane.

'Hey!' MJ replied in like. 'You and Ahmed are pretty much brothers and sisters right? Have you seen him around?' Now that Sha Shan heard it, she hasn't seen him since a couple of nights ago. She thought he was probably out on a mission for 'The Light'.

'No…. I haven't actually… He's probably just running some errands for father! With the company getting more popular and what not! Father can't handle all of the… you know…..' replied Sha Shan.

'I see….. I hope that's it!'

Sha Shan couldn't help but notice the sadness and worried look in MJ's face. 'Don't worry, he's more reliable than he shows!'

'I hope so….. It's just… I don't usually believe in omens but I dropped my favourite cup last night and it broke…. But it felt something else as well' MJ expressed her thoughts. That shook Sha Shan but she kept her face straight and didn't show any emotion. She had the same omen last night but shook it off for nothing but now she has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Her conversation with MJ also reminded her of another thing. She noticed that her father's office was trashed and that the glass panes were shattered. Those Glass panes were reinforced bullet proof panes and only a handful of people are capable of breaking one of those.

Sha Shan reached the double doors of her father's office. It had the sign do not disturb but as his daughter, she comes with privileges. She scanned her hand on the wall next to it and the door opened. As usual her father was sitting on his unusually huge looking out those glass panes but this time it had a canvas over the shattered parts as it awaited for replacement.

'Where's Ahmed?!' Sha Shan asked and demanded an answer from her father. There was no answer for a while then the chair started to turn and she could that her father was holding his sword in his hand.

'(sigh) I have known that you have been trying to sabotage my plans but I showed mercy on you just like how I showed the same mercy to your brother. But you and I know what I do when what happens when that mercy is taken for granted'

Sha Shan gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at that answer. He had just told her that her brother is dead and that the same fate would fall upon her is she followed his footsteps. At the same time she was angry at her stubborn brother. She strictly told him not to do anything rash without her.

'Are we clear?' her father asked. 'You know I will do what's necessary if it comes to it'

Sha Shan turned in defeat and teary eyes. Even Ahmed has been an idiot, he was always there as her big brother when their father would consume himself with self-pity and obsession with revenge on the world. But this is no time to mourn; there was another thing that her father hinted her. She knew that he only drew that sword when he was about to do something major just like how he used that to cut the opening ribbon to this building.

There is no doubt about it that 'It' is happening tonight and that it is now or never.

'Thanks for earlier again Gwen! Didn't knew you could cook that well!' said Peter to his phone as he swung through the city in his daily scouting schedule.

'….. It was take away….. but I appreciate you appreciation!' replied Gwen. 'Anyway….. I've got homework to do. Talk again later!'

'Yeah! We should ….. have lunch more often…. Together… alone…uhh-'

'Okay Peter! But next time I'll try and see if I could bring Harry along as well…..it has been a while since the three of us sat down together. Bye!'

Wasn't the exact answer Peter was hoping for but he still couldn't help but smile like an idiot underneath his mask. Then his phone rang again and this time it was Liz calling.

'Hey Liz….' Peter answered guiltily as he remembered he forgot to help her with groceries after school.

'Hmmph! You forgot! Again…. What's your excuse this time?!'

'Uh…. Sorry Liz… I was… uh… busy!' That was half the truth Peter thought. He was indeed busy but he was busy hanging out with Gwen that he completely forgot about the outside world. 'I'm so sorry! I promise I'll it up to you!'

'Don't make promises you can't keep Petey…'

'I promise I'll make it up to you!'

'Alright….. I'll see you tomorrow!'

'Yeah…. See you'

Suddenly felt so evil and guilty of what he was doing with Gwen and Liz. Even Peter himself was confused in the matter. He didn't know what to do with the choice that he has but his worries immediately vaporised for later as an alert looking Sha Shan in her ninja suit intercepted him.

'We need to talk! Now!'

'Woah…. What's the hurry?' just as soon as Peter said those word, the ground underneath them shook like a tremor of an earthquake. It was only minor but was strong enough to produce cracks on the road and disturb the already busy traffic in Manhattan. People stopped walking, others got out of their car to look at what was happening then another tremor came and this time it caused half of the street lamps to fall and send people into a frenzy. 'Oh!'

'There's no time!'

**Author's Note: Review, Favorite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


End file.
